Ecos del pasado
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Los recuerdos dolorosos de vidas pasadas están regresando. Recuerdos de un amor en la época de la guerra italiana en 1521. Los involucrados han reencarnado dos veces. Pero hay más en esto que sólo recuerdos de vidas pasadas, hay algo más peligroso ahí. ¿Ellos podrán volver a encontrarse? ¿Se reconocerán? ¿O Harry volverá a morir en la guerra, sin poder encontrarse con su amor?
1. Sello roto

**Bueno, sé que no he terminado mis otras historias pero me inspiré ;_; he leído un fanfic en inglés que me hizo llorar, precisamente es un GokuderaxHarry, llamado Echoes of Green de la autora Araceil. NO ES NADA PARECIDO A ESE FANFIC y por si lo quieren ver pueden buscarlo. Lo aclaro por cualquier cosa ;) de todos modos, siempre me ha gustado esta pareja en los crossovers y hay muy pocos de ellos, así que escribiré el mío.**

 **Ya saben, nada me pertenece, excepto la trama :B**

 **Esta historia está ubicada en antes de la guerra de Hogwarts. No estoy muy familiarizada con el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, porque es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, pero bueno ;) aquí está la historia y disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, porque no tengo beta.**

* * *

 **Ecos del pasado**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _Venecia, Italia. Abril 1521_

 _Sus manos se entrelazaron entre todos los suspiros y gemidos que llenaban la habitación y la luz de la luna queriendo ser testigo de lo que pasaba, se filtraba por las cortinas del pequeño cuarto en donde había dos cuerpos amándose. El contraste de colores entre los cuerpos y las sábanas lo hacía aún más dulce de alguna manera extraña, el joven de piel bronceada con un cuerpo más pequeño de 20 años y con cabello largo, negro y brillantes ojos verdes, gemía en voz alta mientras se aferraba al colchón como si fuera una línea de vida y el cuerpo del hombre de cabello gris encima de él, se enterraba más profundamente en su interior y lo miraba como si fuera un tesoro que debería esconder de los ojos del mundo entero._

 _Giulio Tempesta, de 25 años adoraba con cada fibra de su ser al hombre de ojos verdes bajo su cuerpo, pero Giulio era egoísta, tan egoísta por querer mantener a este hombre consigo, escondido del mundo para que nadie lo tocara ni osara posar su pecadora y sucia vista sobre él, porque Ari York era suyo, suyo para amar y proteger, sobre todo en ésta época de guerra que parecía asolar a toda Italia. Se respiraba peligro por todos lados y él tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a su mayor tesoro._

 _Sobre todo porque estaban en distintos lados de la guerra…_

 _Si los líderes de cada uno, se enteraban de lo que pasaba entre estas cuatro paredes de la casa escondida entre el bosque, ambos morirían._

— _Gi… piensas demasiado…_

 _Sus manos pequeñas y delicadas lo tomaron del rostro con suavidad, jalándolo hacia abajo, a los labios del hombre bajo su cuerpo, se besaron mientras sus cuerpos se amaban. Giulio lo tomó por las caderas y presionó más profundamente, sacándole un gemido al otro, sus caderas de movían de forma errática, mientras comenzaba a dejar marcas en las caderas de Ari. La velocidad de sus embestidas aumentó y ambos se perdieron entre el placer y el éxtasis. Ya eran gritos los que inundaban la habitación._

— _Gi… Gi…. —Gemía Ari._

—… _Ar… i…. —Giulio casi ya no podía formar oraciones completas por el placer que sentía_

 _Giulio volteó al hombre boca abajo mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de la cadera volvía a embestir aún más profundo y rápido, mientras a Ari el placer que sentía lo tenía en el borde de la locura. Necesitaba sostenerse, sentía que su alma salía de su cuerpo. No pudiendo más con todas esas sensaciones, Giulio se inclinó sobre la espalda de Ari mientras salía, entraba y embestía y cuando llegó al clímax, inconscientemente cegado por el placer mordió el hombro de Ari hasta que la sangre se regó a las sábanas. Ari, quizá tenía un lado masoquista, porque el dolor se convirtió en placer, hasta hacerle llegar a la cima mientras Giulio se derramaba en su interior y él entre las sábanas._

 _-x-_

Despertó en su cama con un sobresalto mientras respiraba pesadamente. Gokudera Hayato miró al techo con el rostro sumamente sonrojado, desde hacía un mes venía teniendo sueños sobre ese hombre, muchos de esos sueños eran demasiado eróticos, por decirlo de alguna manera, lo peor de todo es que se despertaba con "su amiguito" muy bien despierto y admitía con vergüenza que muchas veces había tenido que lavar las sábanas.

Pero estos sueños, lo llenaban de una calidez que jamás había sentido. Giulio y Ari, se habían amado, con un amor tan profundo que le hacía doler el corazón, porque Hayato había deseado toda su vida ser amado de ésa misma manera. Esos sueños, ése hombre…

—York Ari…—susurró, sin dejar de mirar al techo.

Ese hombre le hizo dudar de su sexualidad. Siempre se había considerado heterosexual, pero desde que lo vio en sus sueños por primera vez…

Se enamoró…

Quizá era solo la necesidad de Hayato por ser amado y eran solo simples, crueles y dulces sueños, pero no era solo sexo en esos sueños… esos dos hombres se habían amado tanto, que ni siquiera podría describirlo en palabras. Y él, deseaba encontrar en su vida a alguien así. Quería encontrar a su Ari.

Qué cosa tan curiosa, Giulio se parecía mucho a él y a ése bastardo de G, habían muchas similitudes entre la vida de Giulio, G y Hayato, o solo quizá Hayato estaba enamorado de un sueño y sólo veía cosas en donde no las habían, quizá sólo se estaba lastimando al pensar en eso, pero es que se sentía tan real.

Sin saberlo, desde algún lugar, G, el espíritu del primer guardián de la tormenta de Vongola, estaba sintiendo las mismas emociones de su descendiente. Sobre todo al recordar a la persona a la que él había amado mucho más que a su propia vida.

El hombre de aquellos intensos ojos verdes.

-x-

Harry miraba sin ver en algún punto de la pared del salón de Historia de la magia, mientras el profesor Binns hablaba como siempre sobre Guerras Goblins y todos los demás de Gryffindor y Slytherin dormían o algunos de plano dormitaban, la única que prestaba atención, como siempre era Hermione y Ron a su lado babeaba sobre la mesa mientras dormía. Él, sentía una tristeza muy extraña en su corazón, mientras recordaba esos sueños tan intensos que había estado teniendo todo el mes, llenos de amor, de piel contra piel, de guerras y muerte y promesas de dos personas que se habían amado más que a nada en el mundo. No podía dejar de recordar esos ojos verdes, más claros que los suyos, pero llenos de amor, ese rostro, ese cabello gris, ése hombre se sentía como una tormenta llena de mucha calidez y amor.

No quería pensar que fuesen solo sueños, sueños para un adolescente solitario que siempre había estado solo y que siempre había deseado amor en su vida. Giulio Tempesta, Giulio…

Giulio…

Giulio…

Giulio…

Se había enamorado de un sueño. Y eso le hizo sentir extrañamente solitario y deprimido. Harry tuvo que ahogar un sollozo con su mano derecha, al sentir que no podría aguantar las lágrimas, se sentía triste, se sentía vacío y se sentía loco al anhelar a un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía el amor, era un amor nada comprado al que él sentía cuando estaba con Ginny. Comprado con ése, Ginny se sentía tan… fría.

Sólo recordaba su voz en su cabeza, sus ojos, esos ojos que lo miraban con tanto amor que lo abrumó, ese hombre…

Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que encontrar a su Giulio….

Aunque fuera sólo un sueño.

-x-

Era claro para cualquiera que mirara, Gokudera Hayato había estado más retirado de los demás desde hacía semanas. Tsuna, miraba preocupado desde su lugar en el salón de clases a su amigo que solo se la pasaba mirando por la ventana mientras suspiraba o susurraba para sí mismo, ni siquiera le prestaba atención al profesor, ni siquiera respondía bien a los problemas, últimamente sus calificaciones estaban bajando y es que estaba muy distraído y nadie, ni siquiera Lambo con sus intentos de hacerlo enojar lo podían sacar de su depresión.

Con decir que ni siquiera se refería a Yamamoto como "idiota del beisbol" cuando se acercaba a él o a Tsuna. Y eso ya era muy preocupante. Tsuna había oído hablar a Kyoko chan sobre la actitud de Hayato. Ella y Hana habían mencionado que no era depresión, sino que estaba enamorado. Él tuvo que parpadear, confundido, porque imaginar a su guardián de la tormenta tan pero tan enamorado que ya ni siquiera le importaba la escuela, ni le importaban los gritos de Lambo o Yamamoto era increíble.

Así que Tsuna fue directo a su amigo durante el descanso e intentó hablar con él.

—Gokudera kun… —habló Tsuna suavemente, mirando que Hayato se sobresaltó un poco y le miró sorprendido y confundido, como si se hubiese perdido y no supiera dónde estaba.

—Juudaime…lo siento, no lo vi ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado—, es que… últimamente no… eres tú…

—¿Ah? —Hayato lo miró sorprendido ¿tanto se notaba que su mente andaba por otros lados? —, yo… estoy bien, sólo no he dormido bien… no se preocupe Juudaime…

—Sabes… —Tsuna lo miró preocupado—, somos amigos, Gokudera kun… sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa…

—… Lo sé… —murmuró él y miraba hacia abajo, sin saber si decirle o no—, lo tendré en cuenta… se lo prometo.

-x-

— _Van a estar atacando a tu batallón esta misma noche…. —Giulio miró al hombre frente a él, muy preocupado—, por favor… intenta mantenerte dentro de la línea… no quiero que te pase nada… no podría soportar perderte…_

 _Ari lo miró, le sonrió y le tomó del rostro con esas dulces manos suyas, esa manía de tomar su rostro entre sus manos le encantaba. Giulio sonrió melancólicamente, si tan sólo todo a su alrededor desapareciera y sólo quedaran ellos dos, sería feliz._

— _Gi… —susurró Ari, mientras lo besaba, en su escondite del bosque—, Gi…._

— _¿Qué pasa…? —se preocupó al verlo llorar…_

— _Tú sabes que soy adoptado… hijo adoptado del Rey y se me ha obligado ir a la guerra, pero por todo lo que ha pasado mi padre me obliga… me obliga…_

—… _._

— _Me comprometieron, mis hermanos adoptivos están muertos, sólo quedo yo… mi padre quiere asegurar el trono…._

—… _¿Qué?_

—… _Lo siento… —lloró amargamente—. Yo no quiero, yo te amo a ti…_

—… _¿Cuándo?... —Giulio lo miró sosteniéndolo del rostro y aguantando las lágrimas—… No, yo no puedo perderte… me niego…_

— _Mañana por la noche, será la ceremonia, mientras el batallón enemigo esté preparándose, mi padre quiere que toda la boda pase rápido…_

— _No puedo permitir que te vayas… Ari, tu eres mío….por favor…._

— _No puedo abandonar a mi padre… me necesita…_

—… _Yo sé que nunca aceptarás huir conmigo… —susurró Giulio y lo abrazó—, yo sé que tu familia está primero…_

—… _Perdóname…_

— _Ari… Te amo con todo mi ser… —Giulio sintió que de alguna manera, sería la última vez que lo vería._

— _Gi… —Ari se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello—, En otra vida podremos encontrarnos…sigue amándome hasta entonces…_

—… _Siempre…_

 _Y esa sería la última vez que Giulio vería con vida a Ari, su propio batallón invadiría el territorio donde se encontraba su pequeño amor y asesinarían a todos, en donde Giulio encontraría su cadáver desnudo, tirado y ahogado en su propia sangre…_

 _Giulio se quedó con la mente en blanco, paralizado al entrar al cuarto en el que muchas veces había entrado a escondidas durante las noches, y no pudo encontrar la fuerza para moverse. Miró su cuerpo tan delicado, más pequeño que él, lleno de moretones, arruinando su aspecto angelical, miró sus ojos vacíos y sin vida, no podía soportar verlo así, al ver que le habían cortado el cuello y la sangre se regaba por todos lados. Tambaleándose, Giulio se acercó a él, se hincó sin importarle mancharse de sangre y lo sostuvo entre sus temblorosos brazos mientras sus ojos verdes y más pálidos que los que él había amado, miraban sin ver al cuerpo frente a él._

 _Lo habían violado, la sangre seca yacía entre sus muslos, lo habían asesinado a sangre fría. Se acercó a su cuerpo y lo sostuvo cerca, deseando pasarle de su propia vida a su cuerpo, deseando ver esos ojos brillantes mirarlo de nuevo. La mente se Giulio se perdió entre esos momentos, miraba la pared frente a él, llena de la sangre de su amado, sin creer que esto había pasado. El hombre roto y perdido de cabello largo y gris, miraba con sus muy abiertos ojos que estaban llenos de terror e incredulidad, sin poder importarle ya nada. Él sólo quería morir justo ahora, pero no podía, no hasta haberse vengado._

 _Giulio Tempesta se convertiría en espía del batallón enemigo y ayudaría al rey de Inglaterra a masacrar a su propio lado…Sin importarle nada, se dirigió a la batalla, con esperanza de morir y encontrarse en la otra vida con Ari. Moriría a los 25 años, una semana después de la muerte de Ari York, a manos del Rey de Francia, no sin antes llevarse consigo la vida del hombre que ordenó la muerte del hombre que más había amado en la vida._

Hayato parpadeo, al sentir las lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas. Había soñado despierto y ese sueño, ese horrible sueño le había venido a la mente. Ya no podía soportarlo, jamás había sentido nada parecido, le dolía el corazón. Ya no pudo aguantarlo más, así que en medio de una clase de Matemáticas, Hayato se paró, tirando todas sus cosas al suelo, sobresaltando a todos los demás que lo miraban incrédulamente y salió corriendo sin importarle los gritos que trajo consigo su arrebato. No podía quedarse aquí, necesitaba largarse, no podía aguantar mirar a nadie, quería estar solo así que se escapó de la escuela y antes de que Hibari pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de algo, corrió hacia su departamento, ante la vista de Reborn, que lo miraba sentado desde una rama de árbol.

* * *

:b Espero no tardar con las actualizaciones. Así que tengan paciencia pequeños.


	2. Eterno retorno

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ando en proyectos finales y además he estado un poco enferma. Así que probablemente me tarde un poco con la siguiente continuación, pero bueno, intenté que este capítulo fuese largo para compensar un poquito. Repito, que no estoy tan familiarizada con el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, así que andaré cambiando algunas cosas de la trama para adaptarlas a mi fanfic.**

 **Sin más por el momento, aquí les dejo el capítulo...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Eterno retorno

"Se dice que el tiempo cambia las cosas, pero en realidad uno es el que tiene que cambiarlas"

—Andy Wharhol

Reborn había estado observando desde hace algunas semanas a Gokudera Hayato. Su actitud había cambiado mucho y había sido prácticamente de un día a otro. Le sorprendió tanto que hasta su máscara de seriedad casi se desvaneció al verlo llorar hace algunos momentos. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que lleva de conocer a Hayato lo había visto de tal manera y Reborn siendo "el Hitman más grande" siempre se enorgullece de poder leer a las personas, pero ahora estaba totalmente desconcertado, podría decir con exactitud que Gokudera Hayato se dirigía a un camino de colapso mental por una situación ajena a ellos.

No podía leerlo, era como si algo bloqueara la mente de Hayato a Reborn. Era intrigante, porque había notado unas muy sutiles llamas del cielo en la mente de Hayato, como si estuviera bloqueando algo y se desvanecía poco a poco ese bloqueo y las emociones de la tormenta del décimo Vongola se desbordaran por algunas grietas.

Reborn presentía que algo se les venía encima. Y el guardián de la tormenta de la Décima Generación estaba en el centro del problema.

-x-

Kawahira observó. Había una sutil y casi borrosa red que conectaba a ciertas personas en Namimori, una red que había existido desde la creación de Vongola hace tantos años, que seguía un patrón determinado para llegar a un destino, un destino erigido por _alguien_ _ **,**_ que quería que todo terminara de una manera específica y que este _alguien_ _ **,**_ estaba dispuesto a todo porque se siguiera ese camino. Sepira vio esa red, fue testigo del día en que se rompió y de cómo se volvió a tejer y de cómo la historia fue escrita de nuevo. Después de todo, ellos vivieron aquí antes que los humanos llegaran, ella lo vio, y sufrió por eso.

Todavía recordaba sus palabras.

— _Es tan triste, esto se va a repetir una y otra vez sin tener éxito —dijo Sepira mientras Kawahira la miraba seriamente—, He visto su destino, he visto el nuestro y todo gira en torno a ellos. Soy incapaz de hablar de ello porque no se me permite, pero sólo puedo decirte que tú deberás hacer todo lo posible para que esa red se haga más pequeña y las personas involucradas puedan encontrarse._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Es la única manera de asegurarse que se vuelvan a reunir. Están jugando con sus destinos, alguien… que puedo sentir está profundamente arrepentido de algo y quiere asegurar el futuro, jugando con el destino, rompiéndolo y volviéndolo a tejer para que haya un mundo en el que la persona en la que él está interesado, pueda ir por el camino elegido._

Era como estar atrapado en una ilusión eterna. Sólo él sabía lo que ocurría, que este mundo sufría de un eterno retorno y nadie se daba cuenta. Se había "reiniciado" por lo menos cerca de diez veces por causa de un ser, el cual tenía un objetivo desconocido, pero Kawahira no era del tipo que solo se sentaba y esperaba a que pasaran las cosas mientras él iba a ciegas en un camino trazado por alguien ajeno. Le frustraba no saber quién era esta persona que estaba usando al mundo como un tablero de ajedrez, le frustraba no saber qué objetivo tenía en mente, porque generalmente él era quién sabía las cosas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo Sepira jamás fue muy clara con él sobre el tema, siempre usaba esa excusa de que no podía decir nada, que el asunto no estaba en las manos, pero por alguna razón ella siempre protegió la identidad de _esa_ persona. Ellos dos fueron los primeros en la tierra, los últimos de su especie antes de la llegada de los humanos, pero luego tuvo que aliarse con ellos, porque siempre le agradaron, mientras que él siempre los despreció. Destruyen todo lo que tocaban, sin embargo a pesar de que él sintió que Sepira le traicionó al involucrarse con los humanos, ella le confió este asunto cuando murió.

Para poder ser el Cielo Arcobaleno, era porque eran descendientes de Sepira, tenían el don de ver el futuro, y podían sostener el pacificador sin problema, pero al parecer, ni Luce, ni Aria supieron nada jamás sobre este tema, lo que le llevaba a preguntarse si de alguna forma los poderes de Sepira no eran heredados a sus descendientes totalmente, o quizá de alguna forma Sepira, bloqueó los recuerdos del eterno retorno y ese futuro para que nadie lo supiera, si esto era así…¿por qué?. Todo lo que pasaba parecía pasar bajo un manto invisible. Estaban viviendo a ciegas y él no iría a decir nada, ni mucho menos a los Arcobaleno. Yuni por otro lado, la sangre de Sepira que corría por sus venas, estaba debilitándose.

Sobraba decir que Yuni intuía que pasaba algo, pero no estaba segura.

Pero ya no importaba. Yuni no viviría para ver otro año, ni siquiera el mes. Al parecer la sangre se había diluido tanto entre la familia de los Giglio Nero, que quedaba muy poco de Sepira en ella, así que el pacificador del cielo estaba usando más de las llamas de Yuni de lo que lo haría normalmente. Ya no podrá controlarlo, Yuni ya se dio cuenta pero no le ha dicho nada a nadie, está intentando resolver el problema ella sola. El pacificador del cielo la está matando rápidamente, la está enfermando.

La única opción, era buscar a otro portador con una llama más poderosa. Sin embargo era difícil hacerlo, los únicos descendientes de Sepira eran tres, dos ya habían muerto, y la última era una niña que moriría al final del mes.

Bien, tendría que hacer algo para resolver el problema y para hacerlo, tendría que robar el pacificador del cielo. Eso lo guiaría al nuevo futuro portador, estaba seguro.

-x-

Harry se sentía diferente. Se sentía totalmente extraño en su propio cuerpo, como si le faltara algo, pero a la vez se sentía extrañamente despejado. De pronto un día, recordó él, que en clase de Pociones se le vino a la mente mucha información sobre tácticas de guerra, venenos y estrategias de batalla. Fue muy extraño que de pronto tuviese tanta información en su cerebro que hasta la cabeza le dolía.

Fue como si una pared se rompiera en su cerebro, una pared que bloqueaba algo y que de pronto ya no estaba ahí y podía ahora ver todo más claramente. De pronto se volvió muy bueno en los hechizos, ¡incluso en pociones!, se volvió perceptivo, y siempre estaba alerta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Antes, que jamás podía atrapar a los de Slytherin que arruinaban sus pociones, ahora podía sentir cuando lo hacían y podía evitarlo. Hermione había estado extremadamente molesta por el asunto, por un lado contenta porque " _Ya estás tomando tus responsabilidades en serio"_ y molesta porque ahora él estaba por encima de ella en todas las clases. Hermione era egoísta cuando se hablaba de conocimiento, le gustaba ser la primera en todo y le molestaba que otros la superaran.

Era como si se sintiera herida en su ego al haber sido superada.

Ron por otro lado, le molestaba que él ya no pasaba más tiempo con él haciendo nada o jugando snap explosivo o hablando de Quidditch. Hablando de ese tema, eso era la última noticia que corría por todo Hogwarts, y el motivo por el cuál todo Gryffindor lo miraba con molestia, incluyendo al equipo de Quidditch. La razón por el cuál, Ron se sentía "traicionado" y le enviaba a cada rato miradas reprobatorias.

Harry había dejado el equipo de Quidditch.

Todo mundo en Gryffindor se quedó pasmado cuando se enteró de que dejaba el equipo, ya que él había vuelto al equipo después de que Umbridge se fue y regresó para su sexto año en Hogwarts. Harry era el mejor de ellos y no habían perdido un solo partido después de que regresó para su sexto año, pero estas últimas semanas ya no se sentía él mismo, de pronto dejó de interesarle el Quidditch y pasaba más tiempo leyendo en la biblioteca sobre hechizos de defensa, aprendiendo sobre runas y aprendiendo todo lo que Snape nunca enseñó bien, había hablado con Mcgonagall para cambiar sus cursos optativos, así que después de un gran debate y discusión con ella, Mcgonagall le dejó cambiar el curso de adivinación por runas antiguas.

Razón por la cual ahora, estaba en la biblioteca, como había sido el último en unirse al curso estaba atrasado, pero hasta ahora le iba bien, con su mente despejada todo era más fácil para él ahora. Eran las nueve y media y estaban por cerrar la biblioteca, pero él había terminado a tiempo, así que como no quería encontrarse a nadie por el camino —últimamente se había vuelto un solitario, sobre todo después de la muerte de Sirius—, se había traído consigo su capa y el mapa para así aprovechar la soledad bajo su capa y que nadie le molestara. Sobre todo, porque últimamente se sentía vigilado. Todo mundo le observaba.

Quizá habrá sido el destino, o el que Harry siempre parecía atraer los problemas que fue que escuchó una conversación de dos cuadros encantados que estaban en los pasillos, normalmente no les prestaba atención porque sus conversaciones eran aburridas y extrañas, pero esta vez se quedó pegado al piso de pronto cuando uno de los cuadros en el pasillo por el que pasaba mencionó su nombre y el de Ron y Hermione.

—…Y me quedé sorprendido… —dijo uno de los cuadros.

—¿Enserio? —Contestó otro—, ese chico… ¿Ron se llamaba?

—Ah… sí, el chico Weasley… creí que esos tres eran amigos…

 _¿Eh? ¿Están hablando de nosotros?_

Harry se quedó en el medio del pasillo bajo su capa de invisibilidad escuchando la conversación.

—Pues lo son… ¿no? —dijo el retrato de una mujer con su bebé—, los he visto rondando por los pasillos a esos tres desde que entraron a Hogwarts.

—Yo más bien creo, que usan al pobre del chico Potter.

 _¿Usarme?_

—Yo también lo creo. Muchos de Gryffindor tienen doble cara.

—Todos en esta escuela… Hogwarts está decayendo poco a poco.

—Me dará pena cuando Potter se entere. Se ve que ha sufrido mucho.

—¿Enterarse de qué?

—Tú te la pasas dormido y no te enteras de nada

—Uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts escuchó a Granger y Weasley despotricar en contra de Potter.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué dijeron como para que anden hablando en voz alta y me hayan despertado?

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Harry salió corriendo del lugar, no quería oír nada más. Se negaba a escuchar, todo eso debía ser mentira, y si no escuchaba no sabría nada. Así era mejor ¿Verdad? Después de todo, ellos dos fueron los primeros amigos que tuvo, él confiaba en ellos. Lo demás, eran sólo rumores tontos. Sin embargo, aunque se haya dicho eso a sí mismo, no pudo evitar notar ciertos gestos, ciertas miradas que tanto Ron y Hermione le daban al día siguiente cuando pensaban que no miraba. Ahora notaba muchas cosas, pero aun así, decidió darles el beneficio de la duda, como dijo… eran sus amigos, siempre lo han sido. Y él los quería como su familia.

No iba a creer en rumores.

Últimamente era mucho más consciente de sí mismo. Aunque a pesar de eso, actuar como ignorante después de lo que supo se le daba muy bien. Harry sabía que no debía estar haciéndose esto así mismo, pero él tenía miedo de saber si había algo más en Ron y Hermione que él no sabía, no quería saber la verdad. Y todo iba bien, hasta esa mañana al término de la clase de transfiguración cuando Ron y Hermione lo enfrentaron en el camino a clase de Encantamientos.

—Harry, yo creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente… —dijo Hermione bruscamente—. Ya te hemos dado tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —preguntó él.

—¡De un tiempo para acá de pronto te haces bueno en los hechizos, incluso en pociones! —dijo ella—, ¡Estás ignorándonos últimamente, incluso a Ginny! ¡Se supone que es tu novia!

—Ginny no es mi novia, Hermione…

—¡¿Cómo dices eso, compañero?! —dijo Ron, que se había mantenido callado—. ¡Ginny te ama!

—¡Yo no le he dicho que le ande diciendo a todos que es mi novia!

—¡Se supone que tienes que estar con ella! —gritó Ron apuntándole con el dedo—, ¡Tu deber es estar con ella!

—¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó Harry, comenzando a enojarse.

—¡Pues…!

—¡Ronald! —Interrumpió Hermione—. ¡Ya cierra la boca!

—¡Ya me harté, debe saberlo…!

—¡No hay nada que decirle, Ronald!

—¡Dilo Ron! —exigió Harry—. Ibas a decirlo, dilo…

—…No hay nada que decir —Murmuró Hermione mientras se llevó a rastras a Ron, que se veía aturdido por alguna razón.

… _Algo están ocultándome._

—Me alegra de que los Torposoplos estén abandonando tu cerebro Harry Potter.

—¿Torpo…qué? —preguntó Harry girándose a ver a Luna, que había aparecido de pronto detrás de él—. ¿De dónde saliste? No te había visto.

—Torposoplo, son unas criaturas invisibles que se meten a su cabeza y confunden tu cerebro —contestó ella son su mirada soñadora—, y yo siempre he estado aquí. Sobre todo cuando mi amigo cielo me necesita.

—¿Cielo? —Luna se acercó a él, como si le fuera a contar un secreto—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu intuición, Harry Potter…—Le susurró ella, sonriendo—, después de todo hay una tormenta buscándote, lo has visto en sueños, no los ignores, ellos están hablándote. Nos vemos, Harry Potter.

Ella se fue saltando alegremente, mientras Harry se quedó aturdido con lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Ella sabía sobre sus sueños?

-x-

—¿A dónde se fue Gokudera kun? —preguntó Tsuna a Yamamoto y Ryohei que se habían unido a él en la azotea de la escuela.

—No lo sé, pero no se veía muy bien… —respondió Yamamoto, extrañamente serio—. Nunca lo había visto así…

—El cabeza de pulpo tiene días que actúa extraño…

—Pensé que era el único que lo había notado… —le dijo Tsuna a Ryohei—, bueno… para cualquiera que no lo conozca no se nota…

—Gokudera se fue a su departamento… —dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

—¡Maestro Pao Pao!

—¡Reborn! —dijo Tsuna—. ¡¿Acaso tú sabes algo?!

—Calla, Dame-Tsuna… —Reborn se veía algo serio—. Algo ha pasado y necesito que todos me escuchen…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Tsuna preocupado, la mirada de Reborn era demasiado seria—. Estás preocupándome.

—Pues deberías, Dame-Tsuna —dijo el hitman—, El pacificador del cielo Arcobaleno desapareció esta mañana…Gamma se ha puesto en contacto conmigo y los otros Arcobaleno…Así que tengo que irme de inmediato a Italia.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron.

—¡¿Y Yuni?! —preguntó Tsuna—. ¡Reborn! ¡¿Dónde está Yuni?!

—…Yuni está muerta…—murmuró—, su cadáver desapareció después de que el pacificador fue robado.

-x-

Draco había estado actuando extraño, muy cauteloso y demasiado nervioso. Harry lo había estado vigilando desde hace varios días, sin embargo él también se sentía nervioso. Algo dentro de él le decía que se venía sobre ellos algo peligroso, lo sentía y le estresa porque le hacía sentir extraño, notaba que ya no actuaba por puro impulso sino se dejaba guiar por… algo. No sabía qué era, pero creía que tenía que ver con lo que Luna había llamado "intuición", no creía que se refería a algo natural, había algo extraño en todo esto y le estresa demasiado, tanto que comenzaba a notarse en su rostro, lo que más le dolía era que no tenía ahora ni a Ron ni a Hermione para desahogarse con ellos, antes podía hablarles de todo porque él pensó que eran sus amigos, pero ahora que había abierto los ojos ya no lo veía así. Él no les hablaba, pero notaba que ellos dos le seguían insistentemente a dónde quiera que fuera y se estaba haciendo sumamente molesto.

Cuando dejaba la sala común, le cuestionaban a dónde iba y qué hacía, debido a esto es que decidió llevar consigo la capa de invisibilidad todo el tiempo y fue así cuando captó a Draco entrando en la sala de menesteres, notó que había estado muchas veces ahí, al parecer buscaba algo, sin embargo tenía ahora problemas más importantes por lo que dejó de prestarle atención un tiempo a lo que hacía Draco, porque al parecer el profesor Dumbledore le había estado cuestionando el por qué ya no hablaba con Ron y Hermione. Harry ahora era más cauteloso en torno a Dumbledore, porque cuando él lo había llamado la primera vez a su oficina, algo en él le "advirtió" y tenía una extraña sensación de que no debería estar cerca de Dumbledore, por lo cual haciéndole caso a esa intuición es que ponía excusas y demás para no acercarse a Dumbledore.

Harry sabía que algo pasaba. Sin embargo, las cosas de pusieron aún más extrañas ante la aparente insistencia de Draco al querer hablar con Harry a solas. Antes, ni de broma hubiese confiado en él, pero le hizo caso a su recién descubierta intuición —gracias a Luna y su extraña forma de hablar—, que le decía que Draco no tenía malas intenciones hacia él. Así que aquí estaba, en la sala de menesteres a medianoche junto con Draco que se veía muy demacrado y como si tuviese al mundo en los hombros.

—Me sorprende que aceptaras hablar a solas conmigo dado nuestro historial pasado, Potter —dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en un sillón que había aparecido de pronto.

—También me tomó por sorpresa, pero también sé que no tienes malas intenciones hacia mí y por eso vine.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo frunciéndole en ceño, extrañado.

—Sólo lo sé, es… extraño, no podría explicarlo, es una intuición.

—Como sea… sólo… —dudó—, mira, sé que lo que voy a decirte probablemente no me lo creas porque tú y yo jamás nos hemos llevado bien, pero sinceramente ya me harté de vivir como vivo, en mi posición no sabes cuándo vas a morir, si hoy, mañana o pasado. Y yo sé que has estado sospechando de mí, sé que piensas que soy un mortífago.

—¿Y lo eres? —preguntó Harry.

—Lo soy, pero antes de que decidas intentar matarme escúchame…

—No sé por qué eso no me asusta, sé que debería hacer algo al respecto, pero te escucharé…creo que debo estar loco… —murmuró Harry—, dime…

—El señor oscuro ha estado quedándose en mi casa, mi padre está en prueba por algo que hizo y falló y en cualquier momento puede que sea asesinado… —le dijo a Harry—, mi madre está bajo vigilancia, ella no ha hecho nada, tampoco está marcada, pero por ser esposa de mi padre que es del círculo interno del señor oscuro, la tiene vigilada, para presionar a mi padre, sinceramente… no me importa lo que le pase a él, pero mi madre me preocupa.

—¿No te importa si matan a tu padre? —Harry estaba sorprendido, siempre pensó en Draco como un "niño de papá"

—No, quizá antes y sí, pero mi padre nos metió a mi madre y a mí en este infierno y ahora el señor oscuro está pidiéndome que haga algo, es imposible para mí, y si no lo hago matará a mis padres, a ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que te pidió? —preguntó Harry, sospechando —, dijiste que para ti es imposible… acaso… ¿te pidió que mataras a alguien?

—Sí…

—¿A quién?

—A Dumbledore…

—¿Y por qué ahora?

—Es un castigo a mi padre, sabe que no podré y si fallo no solo me matará a mí, sino a mi madre. Sin embargo, eso no es todo lo que tengo que decirte…

—…¿Qué es?

—Hace algunas semanas escuché accidentalmente una conversación del señor oscuro con mi tía Bellatrix. Le pidió que guardara un objeto en su bóveda en Gringotts, ella incluso le preguntó que si era muy importante, y siendo la que más confianza está con el señor oscuro, le confesó que era algo que lo iba a traer de vuelta si su cuerpo moría.

—…¿Qué?...—Harry se preocupó—. ¿Y qué es? ¿Pudiste verlo?

—Sólo lo vi de lejos… —le confesó—, tuve que alejarme porque Nagini andaba rondando por ahí, pero por lo que vi, era una especie de Copa dorada.

—¿Una copa? —se cuestionó—. ¿Y para qué rayos quiere una copa?

—Eso mismo me pregunté yo, así que busqué en la biblioteca de mi papá algo que pudiera estar relacionado a eso, lo busqué durante un mes…. Y al final pude encontrar algo…

—… ¿Qué era?

—Se llama Horrocrux.

—¿Qué es un Horrocrux? Nunca lo había escuchado.

—Es normal. Hoy en día ese conocimiento está prohibido, es magia oscura, ni siquiera la biblioteca de Hogwarts lo tiene, y si está en alguna parte de la sección prohibida, son sólo menciones vagas y no profundizan en el asunto. Básicamente, un Horrocrux es un tipo de ancla, para hacerlo el mago o bruja mete una parte de su alma dentro de un objeto de su elección, así si tu cuerpo es asesinado, tú podrás regresar… o sea que no podrás morir…

—…. O sea…. —tartamudeó, pensar que podría regresar si lo mataban le aterraba—. O sea que hizo uno….

—No hizo sólo uno… no sé cuántos exactamente, pero sí sé que hizo varios… de hecho sé que el Diario de Riddle era uno de ellos.

 _Oh Dios…_

—Potter, te digo todo esto porque ahora que sé que existen podremos intentar destruirlos, sin embargo un Horrocrux no puede destruirse por medios normales.

—¡¿Cómo podremos destruir algo así si dices que no se puede?! —dijo alterado.

—Con fuego maldito.

—No cualquiera puede controlar el fuego maldito…

—¿Quién te crees que soy, Potter? Yo sí puedo. Desde pequeño me enseñaron muchas cosas que no enseñan aquí.

—¿Cuándo comenzamos entonces? —preguntó Harry.

—Ahora mismo, sin embargo tenemos que saber cuántas de esas cosas existen y qué es lo que son.

—¿Ahora mismo? Es medianoche.

—Potter, el Señor oscuro está tramando algo… van a intentar meterse en la escuela, será mejor que comencemos de una vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—No puede… hay barreras…

—Aquí hay un armario evanescente. Los armarios evanescentes generalmente vienen en pares, son como puertas conectadas, hay uno aquí, el otro está en Borgin and Burkes.

—… Tenemos que destruirlo…junto con los Horrocruxes.

—…¿No creen que el número siete es algo mágico? —una voz dijo detrás de ellos, Harry y Draco voltearon asustados, para ver una melena rubia —. Si yo fuera quien-tú-sabes haría siete de ellos…

—Luna…

—Hola, Harry Potter, hola Draco Malfoy… —dijo ella, mientras caminaba hacia ellos, con su sonrisa extraña—. En el mundo de la magia, el número siete es el número mágico, un número perfecto, es un número divino incluso para los muggles que creen en un Dios.

—…Eso… es cierto… —habló Draco, mirando a Luna—. ¿Qué haces aquí Lovegood?

—Si van a explorar en busca de estos objetos, yo voy a ayudarles. De hecho, aquí mismo, hay uno escondido…

—¿Cómo lo sabes….? —preguntó Draco extrañado.

—...Porque yo le dije… —dijo una voz con eco, detrás de Luna. Ahí había una mujer, un fantasma.

La Dama Gris de la torre de Ravenclaw.

.

.

* * *

Déjenme comentarios :B

Nos vemos.


	3. Horrocrux: Tempesta

**Nota:** He adaptado algunas cosas sobre los Giglio Nero, no será fiel al manga ni al anime, esto lo hago para que concuerden algunas cosas. Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, debo decir que disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero que les guste.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero entre éste fanfic y otro que tengo que es un Crossover de Harry Potter y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, he andado escribe y escribe. Sobre todo porque como ya será fin de año, quiero dejarles este regalo. Nos vemos y feliz año nuevo adelantado a todos :3

:D Disfruten del capítulo. Y gracias por esperar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Horrocrux: Tempesta.

" _Ya no tenía miedo de caer; ya no tenía miedo de nada tan insignificante._

 _Porque mi alma entera (mezquina como era y como siempre había sido) sabía de miedos que yo nunca habría imaginado."_

— _Lestat de Lioncourt._

 _Crónicas vampíricas III: La reina de los condenados._

 _Anne Rice._

 _•_

 _•_

—Es imposible que haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

—La cuestión está en que el cuerpo desapareció junto con el pacificador del cielo —le dijo Verde a Viper. Todos los Arcobaleno se habían reunido en la mansión de los Giglio Nero.

—Yuni había estado actuando muy extraño —comentó Fon—, según Gamma san, estaba más reticente y silenciosa y a menudo su atención se perdía por minutos, murmuraba, como si conversara con alguien invisible.

—…No creo que sea coincidencia… —murmuró Reborn para sí mismo—, el comportamiento extraño de Yuni, y luego Gokudera… he estado investigándolo por su extraño comportamiento, ha tenido episodios aleatorios de visiones o quizá recuerdos…

—¿Cómo lo sabes, kora? —preguntó Colonello.

—Porque a Aria le pasaba lo mismo, como el cielo Arcobaleno, tenía el don de la clarividencia —dijo él—, lo vi suceder un par de veces, se quedaba ida y sus ojos se oscurecían. Toda la actitud de Gokudera apunta a lo mismo…

—…Es imposible… —dijo Viper—. Gokudera Hayato no tiene las mismas habilidades. No creo que tenga que ver.

—…Sí lo tiene —insistió mirándole—, hice cálculos, empezó justo cuando Yuni comenzó a portarse extrañamente. He seguido a Gokudera desde hace un mes y como dije, la última noche que entré en su departamento mientras dormía, noté que murmuraba en sueños… mencionó varios nombres, uno de ellos era Sepira. Además, Gokudera no es muy sutil, cuando está sólo tiende a hablar en voz alta, él mismo lo mencionó mientras yo observaba, sobre sueños y visiones estando despierto.

—¿Qué? —dijo Fon, todos se sorprendieron—. Tienes razón, no es coincidencia, los guardianes del décimo Vongola no conocen mucho sobre el ancestro de Yuni ¿Cuál eran los otros nombres?

—…Eso es lo extraño… —dijo Reborn mirando a los demás—, murmuró Henniken…

—…¿Henniken? —dijo Lal Mirch—. Estoy segura de que he escuchado ese nombre en otro lado…

—…Henniken Giglio… —dijo Reborn, confundiendo a los demás—. Sólo tengo conocimiento de un Henniken en la historia de los Vongola. Ése era el hermano menor de Sepira, de hecho según los archivos sobre la primera generación de los Vongola, Henniken tenía una relación amorosa con el guardián de la tormenta de la primera generación, G. Henniken Giglio también era un cielo, pero los archivos mencionan que sus llamas eran diferentes a las de Primo y las de Sepira, no era un cielo normal. Sus llamas tenían variaciones en color.

Nunca tuvo guardianes por el mismo motivo, sus llamas no le permitían armonizar como un cielo normal lo hace. Henniken era el octavo guardián de Primo, más no se mencionó nunca oficialmente, era un tema secreto y no se podía mencionar sobre el octavo guardián fuera de las paredes de Vongola, Primo lo ordenó así, debido a que sus llamas eran algo más que simples llamas, hay registros de que hubo más de un intento de secuestro de famiglias enemigas de Vongola que iban detrás del octavo guardián, sus llamas eran tan únicas que cuando la información de su existencia se filtró a finales de la era de la primera generación, gracias a la traición de Daemon Spade, intentaron usarlo como arma para guerra. Fue así cómo murió, se suicidó cuando los primeros integrantes de los Estraneo lo pusieron en una situación que lo puso entre la espada y la pared con Vongola y para proteger a Primo, prefirió suicidarse volando con una bomba la base de los Estraneo, matando a todos en el proceso y junto con ellos él mismo. Henniken prefirió morir a entregar el secreto de su llama y dañar en el proceso a Vongola. Después de eso, Primo borró todo sobre la existencia de Henniken Giglio dentro de Vongola antes de pasarle su liderazgo a Secondo e irse a Japón adoptando el nombre de Ieyasu Sawada. Pero, analizando bien todo esto, me parece que es sólo una distracción que usaron para ocultar otra cosa, tengo la sospecha de que las llamas de Henniken Giglio no eran llamas del cielo, presiento que Primo lo sabía e intentó ocultarlo detrás de esa excusa. Esas dichosas llamas eran otra cosa.

Los Arcobaleno lo miraron sumamente sorprendidos.

—Mi jefe idiota lo mencionó —dijo Lal mirch, recordando a Iemitsu—, pero no sabía todo eso que mencionaste. Sólo me dijo sobre que era muy apegado a la primera generación. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Nono tiende a soltar la lengua mucho cuando está ebrio —Reborn sonrió, recordando—, puede que haya mencionado una o dos cosas y yo me haya aprovechado de la situación para sacar más información como material de chantaje. Pero evidentemente esto no es algo para andar regando por doquier. Primo lanzó un decreto que hace imposible hablar de él a cualquiera externo a Vongola, pero la situación me obliga a decirles porque sé que esto tiene que ver con el problema actual, así que espero que no anden soltando la lengua también…La cuestión ahora es saber cómo se conectan estos puntos… creo que es algo obvio que llegamos al a misma conclusión sobre la persona que se llevó el pacificador.

—Checker face —murmuró Skull y todos asintieron.

—…Era necesario… —una voz masculina hizo eco en la sala, haciendo alertar a todos los Arcobaleno y a Gamma que estaba presente. Nadie había sentido nada —. No me sorprende que hayan llegado a conclusiones casi exactas en el poco tiempo que llevan reunidos aquí.

—¿ _Qué_ estás haciendo aquí? —gruñó con furia Reborn—. Regresas justo después de que tus acciones mataron a Yuni… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No fueron mis acciones las que mataron a Yuni… —contestó—. Tampoco fue porque le quité el pacificador. Es cierto, pensaba robarlo… era necesario, pero al final cuando vine a buscarlo ella misma me lo entregó voluntariamente.

—No te creo… —dijo el Hitman.

—Deberías… —sonrió Checker face—. Sólo he venido para aclarar sus mentes acerca de lo que está pasando, no es de mi gusto acudir a ustedes para "iluminarles el camino" pero no tengo otra opción, lo hago sólo porque Yuni me lo pidió como última voluntad a cambio de entregarme el pacificador, ya que era necesario.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Fon en alerta—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Yuni con lo que pasa? Estás dando a entender que su muerte era necesaria.

—…Tiene algo que ver, es cierto, pero no es todo… —contestó seriamente mientras sacaba el pacificador del cielo y se los mostraba, los Arcobaleno se sorprendieron, el pacificador se había vuelto transparente, parecía sólo un pedazo de plástico. No tenía llamas, estaba vacío.

—…Eso… — Colonello tartamudeó en sorpresa—… ¿Qué significa eso, kora?

—Significa que lo que quedaba de Sepira casi se ha extinguido… —contestó mirando el pacificador—. Aún queda un poco de llama, gracias a la muerte de Yuni el equilibrio no se ha perdido todavía, ella lo está sosteniendo en este instante, sin embargo la cantidad de llama que tiene en este momento es en comparación al tamaño de una semilla pequeña, su llama no lo podrá sostener por mucho tiempo.

—Eso no es posible… —dijo Gamma hablando por primera vez—, se supone que Yuni es descendiente de Sepira, Aria y Luce lo eran también. Debería haber podido sostenerlo, todavía le quedaba mucho por vivir…

—…Ahí mismo está la respuesta —dijo Checker face—. ¿Por qué creen que cada cielo Arcobaleno moría más joven que la anterior? Es porque la sangre de Sepira se diluyó entre los Giglio Nero y en cada descendiente el poder para mantenerlo disminuyó, las llamas dejaron de ser compatibles, no creo que lo sepan pero Yuni no poseía los mismos poderes que sus antecesoras, claro, tenía la clarividencia, pero en comparación a Luce y Aria, el de Yuni era prácticamente inservible. El poder de Sepira era lo que estaba manteniendo al pacificador, pero pronto ese poder iba menguando, por lo que en un desesperado intento de mantener el poder, el propio pacificador absorbió las llamas de Yuni por montón y con ello su vida. Fue un intento de prolongar lo inevitable, porque de este objeto dependen muchas cosas y no puede perderse, Yuni lo sabía. Ustedes saben que estos objetos existen para aprovechar el poder de la Tri-ni-sette que apoya toda la vida en el planeta Tierra. Sin ese poder, todo morirá.

—… El poder de Sepira desapareció…. —dijo Reborn, su cara no mostraba reacción, pero por dentro estaba preocupado—… Eso no es posible… ¿qué pasará ahora? Yuni era la última descendiente.

—Llevo tiempo sospechando lo que pasaría —dijo Checker face, dudó un momento pero luego suspiró con resignación—. Estoy buscando a un nuevo cielo Arcobaleno, un cielo que pueda mantener el pacificador sin problema, no puede ser cualquier persona, porque si no, no servirá de nada. Tiene que ser un cielo con unas llamas más poderosas que las de Sepira.

—Eso es imposible… ¿Cómo buscarás a alguien si ya no quedan más descendientes de Sepira? —preguntó Viper—. Siento que es una búsqueda inútil. No creo que exista alguien con tal llama.

—No lo es. Hay alguien… por eso lo estoy buscando, sin embargo sus llamas están bloqueadas y necesito del pacificador como guía para encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—…Antes de que la poca llama que tiene el pacificador se extinga —murmuró Reborn—. ¿Cuánto tiempo aproximado nos queda para hallarlo?

—Una semana a partir de hoy.

—¿Cómo lo encontraremos? —preguntó Skull—. Por lo que dicen, no es un cielo ordinario ¿cómo diablos sabremos si las llamas que tiene son las correctas?

—Odio decirlo, pero el lacayo tiene razón… —dijo Reborn.

—No se preocupen por eso… —dijo Checker face, sonriendo misteriosamente—. Lo sabrán en el momento en que se topen con él. Su pacificador se los dirá si están cerca.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Verde molesto, no le gustaba estar sin información.

—Los pacificadores brillarán.

•

•

Un susurro acariciaba su oído. Le murmuraba palabras que haría a las personas flaquear en su objetivo y caer en la oscuridad. Pero él no podía permitirse caer más, no cuando estaba seguro de que su vida dependía de la destrucción de los Horrocrux. Harry miró a su alrededor dentro de la sala de menesteres, buscando la fuente de ése susurro lleno de odio y malicia. La Dama Gris les había contado que Tom Riddle hace años le había preguntado sobre la diadema de su madre y que la había escondido aquí después de contaminarla con magia oscura. Harry entendió, que de no haber sido por Luna, la Dama Gris jamás les habría dicho sobre la ubicación de la diadema.

" _Ven conmigo…"_

" _Tú no perteneces a ellos…"_

"… _Eres como yo…"_

"… _Eres como él"_

" _Ríndete a mí y tendrás todo lo que siempre has querido…"_

"… _Mi Harry…"_

Pársel. El Horrocrux le hablaba en Pársel. Harry sentía que el remanente del poder del Horrocrux intentaba llegar a él, intentaba contaminarlo, al parecer intuía que estaban ahí para destruirlo y quería evitarlo. Harry dobló en una esquina dónde había una pila de objetos acomodados unos sobre otros. Ahí lo vio, en una mesa sobre la que había objetos perdidos, en una caja de terciopelo negro, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, casi podía ver la magia oscura salir del objeto, su intuición le gritaba peligro pero no podía irse. Tenía que destruirlo. Se acercó sigilosamente a él mientras escuchaba murmurar al objeto más insistentemente, a cada paso más cerca, el Horrocrux comenzaba a subir la voz.

" _¡Tú no deseas destruirme…!"_

" _¡Yo puedo darte mucho conocimiento!"_

" _Puedo darte el amor que siempre has querido…"_

" _Puedo leerte perfectamente, puedo sacarte de éste lugar…"_

"… _puedo traer de regreso…."_

"… _a Sirius Black"_

Harry vaciló un instante, pero aunque su corazón llorara al recordar a su padrino, no desistió y cuando se acercó al Horrocrux y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, algo dentro de él se removió, fue una sensación extraña, fue como si sostuviera entre sus manos algo familiar. Draco lo miró desde su lado, esa cosa le comenzaba a afectar y tenía mucha reticencia a acercarse a él, la verdad admiraba que Harry pudiera sostenerlo sin flaquear. El chico de ojos esmeralda lo miró a los ojos y luego miró a Luna que acababa de aparecer en la esquina con esa sonrisa extraña suya. La Dama Gris miró el objeto con claro asco ante la magia oscura que invadía la diadema de su madre. Se movió a un lugar apartado y dejó el objeto en el suelo, estaba por retirarse para que Draco pudiera lanzar el fuego maldito y destruir el Horrocrux, cuando un humo espeso y negro salió de la diadema y lo sostuvo a la fuerza por la cintura y el cuello. Draco y Luna observaron sorprendidos que el humo negro tomó la forma atractiva y joven de Tom Riddle, no tenía pies ya que sólo era humo lo que lo conectaba a la diadema, pero él los miraba con sus ojos afilados y rojos mientras unos brazos tomaban a Harry y lo acercaban a él, pareciera que le susurrara al oído mientras no les quitaba la mirada de encima a los otros presentes. Harry tenía miedo, esos ojos le recordaban muchas cosas, le recordaron a los ruegos de su madre que rogó por su vida, le recordó aquella noche en el cementerio al término del torneo de los tres magos, le recordó la posesión en el ministerio la noche en que su padrino murió.

Sobre todo le recordó a ése día en la cámara de los secretos, ante un Tom Riddle mucho más joven y a un pequeño Harry que se había quedado prendado de la figura del joven señor oscuro. Sí, Harry recordó con vergüenza y asco así mismo, que Tom Riddle le había gustado mucho, pero era sólo un niño y en aquél entonces no entendía muchas cosas. Éste Tom Riddle que lo sostenía al parecer sabía lo que había sentido en ese entonces e intentaba usar ése sentimiento para salvarse a sí mismo, con esperanza de que Harry desistiera.

"… _Míralos, Harry…"_

" _Ellos no son tus amigos, te están engañando…"_

" _Ellos te darán la espalda, así como Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger"_

" _Puedo verlo en sus ojos…"_

" _Y puedo ver en tus ojos lo que sientes…sé que no quieres hacerlo…"_

" _Yo puedo darte lo que tú desees, sálvame y ven conmigo…"_

"… _o al final morirás por su mano."_

" _Y yo sé que no quieres morir…"_

Harry se sintió extraño, miró sus pies y con terror se dio cuenta de que el Horrocrux intentaba absorberlo dentro de la diadema, miró con pánico a Draco y Luna.

—¡Draco! —le gritó Harry—. ¡Draco, Hazlo!

—¡Voy a darte a ti también, idiota! —le gritó el rubio con claro temor—. ¡Apártate, hazte a un lado!

—¡No puedo! —intentó zafarse, se veía cada vez más agotado—. No… está… está drenando mi magia…

—…¡Harry! —gritó Luna, su rostro había dejado la ensoñación a un lado y sólo se vio el miedo—, ¡úsalas, Harry! ¡Usa las llamas!

 _¿Llamas?_

… _Ya no siento nada…_

 _¿Qué….?_

… _¿Qué llamas?_

—¡Harry! —ella siguió gritando, Draco intentó lanzarle hechizos a la figura de Tom Riddle, pero no le hacían nada—. ¡Harry piensa en tus llamas!

" _Es inútil, él es mío…"_

" _Y yo finalmente resucitaré…"_

—Draco… —murmuró Harry, casi inconsciente—, hazlo… lanza el fuego maldito…

" _No, Harry…"_

" _¿A quién anhelas más?... yo puedo traértelo…"_

" _¿A Sirius Black o…_

… _Giulio Tempesta…?"_

—…Giulio… —susurró, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y la figura fantasmagórica de Tom Riddle iba haciéndose cada vez más visible—… No… Draco… hazlo…

Draco lo miró casi resistiéndose y cerrando los ojos, quizá con esperanza de fallar y no lastimar a Harry, lanzó el hechizo. El fuego salió de la varita y las llamas se dirigieron a las dos figuras frente a ellos. Luna miró todo con desesperación, esto no debía terminar así. Tom Riddle miró con terror mientras gritaba y al final las llamas los envolvieron.

•

•

La habitación estaba a oscuras ya que las cortinas se mantenían cerradas. La figura durmiente que yacía debajo de las cobijas se removía inquieta en una clara pesadilla. Murmuraba entre sueños, sentía dolor, algo quería matarlo, algo oscuro. Hayato abrió súbitamente los ojos con terror mientras se sentaba en la cama, las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas al recordar su sueño y entre más recordaba se sentía cada vez más abrumado y con un claro sentimiento de estar cayendo al vacío, llegó a desear querer morir o dejar de sentir, lo que viniera primero. Sollozó y visión se empañó cuando las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, estaba claro que ya no aguantaba. Sostuvo sus rodillas contra su pecho y ocultó su rostro en sus brazos mientras inconscientemente acariciaba el anillo de la tormenta en su dedo. Jamás se dio cuenta del tenue brillo de las llamas de la tormenta en la joya.

•

•

Draco y Luna observaron aterrorizados como las llamas envolvían a Harry y al Horrocrux. Los envolvía como un huracán, giraba en torno a ellos violentamente y después oyeron gritos desgarradores provenir del interior, eran los gritos de Tom Riddle, pero los de Harry también se oían. Luna intentó correr a él, pero Draco la detuvo, no podían hacer nada. De un momento a otro, las llamas del fuego maldito que aún giraban violentas en torno a las dos figuras atrapadas en su interior, se volvieron rojas completamente y se evaporaron en una explosión que sonó como una tormenta.

Draco y Luna observaron atónitos a una brillante figura desconocida y semitransparente de un hombre con cabello rojo que les daba la espalda y en sus brazos estaba la figura inconsciente de Harry que tenía leves quemaduras en el lado derecho de su rostro. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw yacía rota a un lado, con esas extrañas llamas rojas todavía quemándola con furia. El Horrocrux estaba destruido.

La figura desconocida se dio la vuelta y fue cuando pudieron ver sus características más claramente. Tenía un extraño tatuaje del lado derecho del rostro y aunque esta persona también tenía los ojos rojos como Riddle, los de él eran como una tormenta, eran más oscuros y no se sentían malas intenciones. El desconocido bajó el rostro hasta mirar a la preciosa carga en sus brazos, al instante de mirarlo sus facciones se suavizaron y una ligera sonrisa llena de melancolía cruzó su rostro.

—"… _Al fin te encontré…"_ —pensó para sí mismo al mirar a Harry—… _Eres igual que en ése entonces…_

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Draco sospechosamente mientras le apuntaba con la varita—. ¿Qué haces con Harry? Bájalo en este instante.

—Mi nombre es G —respondió subiendo la mirada—. Soy el primer guardián de la tormenta de los Vongola. Baja la varita, mocoso, no vengo a hacerles daño.

—Él no nos hará daño, Draco —dijo Luna, Draco la miró y dudando bajó la varita—. Es un placer verlo, Señor Tormenta ¿ha venido a ayudarnos?

—He venido en ayuda de él —dijo mientras miraba a Harry que seguía inconsciente—. No me queda mucho tiempo, sólo les advertiré de algo: Sé que están buscando las anclas de este Señor Oscuro, no sé cuántas queden, pero esta noche dos han sido destruidos.

—¿Dos? —preguntó Draco y luego miró a Harry y enseguida lo comprendió—… O sea… que…

—Él era uno, mi llama lo destruyó —dijo él mirando el rostro de Harry—. Ese tipo tenía influencia en él debido a esa ancla. Si no era destruida, al final sería poseído. Les recomiendo que salgan de éste lugar lo más pronto posible, para ustedes ya no es seguro. Guíense por su intuición para buscar los demás.

—¿Acaso conoces a Harry? —preguntó Draco mirándolo con suspicacia—, porque parece que sí. ¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Y qué diablos es Vongola?

—No te preocupes Draco —dijo de pronto Luna, sonriéndole mientras miraba a G—, yo te lo explicaré todo.

—…Eres una chica extraña, pareces saber muchas cosas que no deberías… —dijo G—, de hecho… me recuerdas a una persona…

—…¿Podría enviarle un mensaje a una persona de mi parte? —preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—…No garantizo que pueda… depende de la persona.

—Dile a esa persona, que no fue culpa de Giotto.

Y al instante, G se sorprendió al comprender quién era. Sonrió al dejar a Harry en el suelo suavemente mientras le daba una última mirada y acariciaba su rostro por última vez y luego se despidió.

—Lo haré.

—Y que deje de comportarse como un idiota. Todo fue un accidente. Dile que quería que cumpliera la promesa pero no de la forma en que lo hizo.

—Siempre ha sido un idiota… —rió—, no garantizo que cambie… nos veremos en otra ocasión…

…Elena.

•

•

… _En algún lugar…_

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntó alguien—. De pronto se quedó congelado y se fue sin decirle a nadie.

—Ha estado actuando muy extraño… —contestó él más joven—, ¿No te dijo algo, Primo?

—G suele actuar impulsivamente… —contestó Asari—. Pero me sorprende que se haya ido sin siquiera decirle a Giotto.

—Mi intuición me dice que él está preocupado por algo… —contestó Primo—. Creo que sé qué pasa…

—¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Henni-niisan? —preguntó Lampo—, hemos estado mucho tiempo dentro de los anillos Vongola, pero… ¿no se supone que él también tendría que estar aquí?

—Henniken murió de forma violenta… —dijo Knuckle tristemente—. Temo que no esté descansando…

—…El carnívoro fue un héroe… —contestó Alaude, sorprendiendo a todos —. Los de Estraneo estaban experimentando en niños pequeños, él los sacó de ése lugar antes de morir… si alguien merece descansar es él, estoy seguro de que donde quiera que esté, está bien.

—Eso mismo es mi pensamiento, Alaude… —sonrió Giotto—. El anillo de Henni era diferente al nuestro . Lo que podría explicar el por qué no está aquí.

En ese momento, todos voltearon a ver cuándo G de pronto apareció de la nada. Su rostro era sonriente, pero también se veía preocupado y melancólico. De hecho, lo único que G recordaba era el rostro que siempre había estado anhelando desde que él murió y ahora estaba feliz de saber que estaba vivo pero preocupado ante su destino.

—¿G? —preguntó Giotto—. ¿Estás bien?

—…Lo estoy… —sonrió suavemente—, creo que tuve un encuentro extraño hace unos momentos…

—¿A dónde fuiste, por cierto? —preguntó Asari—. Te fuiste de pronto sin decir nada.

—Alguien me necesitaba urgentemente… tuve que ir rápido o moriría de nuevo…

—¿De nuevo? —dijo Lampo confundido—. ¿De quién hablas?

—…Antes de decirles algo, necesito al idiota traidor cabeza de melón aquí, tengo que darle un mensaje.

—El hecho de que no lo vemos no signifique que no esté escuchando… ¿o no, Daemon? —dijo Giotto, sonriendo.

—…Así que está presente… —dijo G—, bien entonces, no creo que se digne a contestar así que es mejor que esté escuchando porque no voy a repetirme. El décimo guardián de la tormenta de Vongola me llamó inconscientemente hace un rato. Ha estado pasando algo allá afuera, todavía no sé qué es pero está relacionado a él… sé que ha estado teniendo sueños extraños…

—¿Sueños? —preguntó Asari—. ¿Es algo malo?

—…Sueños sobre Henniken… —contestó, todos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada—. Presintió peligro mientras dormía y esa sensación me llegó subconscientemente, recogí fragmentos de recuerdos en sus sueños, él quería que salvara a alguien. Así que cuando seguí esa línea que lo conecta a esa persona, llegué a un castillo. Y ahí lo vi. Era él…

—…Te refieres a… —preguntó Giotto.

—Sí… —le interrumpió G, su voz comenzó a temblar—, Su alma era la misma… lo sentí. También el mismo poder que sentíamos cuando… Henni estaba cerca, se sentía igual, su apariencia era idéntica, tenía sus mismos ojos…Él vive…Giotto… está vivo…

—Oh, G… —Giotto se acercó y abrazó a su amigo, él sabía que había amado intensamente a Henniken y que su muerte violenta lo había dejado sumamente destrozado —…Debes estar feliz de que él esté vivo y que tenga otra oportunidad de vivir su vida como no pudo hacerlo antes.

—Lo sé, lo estoy pero… —dijo G antes de mirar a los demás—. Tiene un destino en ese mundo del que Henni nos habló un día, casi murió debido a un ancla que sostenía un alma manchada de un mago, si no hubiera llegado, hubiera muerto… creo que inconscientemente Hayato lo sintió y por eso me llamó a pesar de que no era consciente.

—…Si él está vivo… —comenzó Alaude—, es posible que los Arcobaleno le estén buscando, sé que han sentido que algo anda mal con los pacificadores de Sepira.

—…Sí, también lo sentí… —dijo Primo—, su poder ha desaparecido…

—Todavía debe quedar algo de su llama si aún existe la vida ahí afuera —comentó Knuckle —. Lo que me pregunto es cuánto tiempo les queda. Será difícil que le encuentren a él. Cuando Henniken nos confesó la verdad detrás de su poder, nos habló de ése mundo y que estaba escondido. Las personas sin magia no podrán encontrarlo sin un guía.

—…Creo que sí hay un guía —interrumpió G—. Es una bruja. De hecho, ella me pidió que le entregara un mensaje al cabeza de melón.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Lampo.

—…Me dijo _"dile que no fue culpa de Giotto, Y que deje de comportarse como un idiota. Todo fue un accidente. Dile que quería que cumpliera la promesa pero no de la forma en que lo hizo."_ —finalizó G y de pronto Daemon apareció con la cara tensa, como si se aguantara las lágrimas —. Ella está viva, reencarnó.

—…Estás mintiendo… —siseó furioso Daemon.

—No lo está —intervino Giotto—. Mi intuición me dice que es verdad. Daemon, nunca he dejado de considerarte uno de nosotros, a pesar de todo aún eres mi amigo. Tú sabes, no siempre estaremos aquí, si Henni reencarnó, si Elena reencarnó… algo me dice que nosotros le seguiremos pronto.

Daemon miró al suelo recordándola, de pronto relajó su postura y al final sonrió.

—¿Cómo… es ella? —le preguntó a la tormenta—. ¿Es igual que antes?

—Lo es… —sonrió G—… la misma extrañeza suya de siempre, su misma ensoñación…su rostro es idéntico.

Su amada Elena estaba viva. Él también presentía que la vería pronto.

•

•

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? —preguntó Draco. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala de menesteres, su rostro le ardía.

—Estoy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza… —respondió—. Fue… muy peligroso.

—…Pero todo salió bien —dijo Luna sonriendo—. Sobre todo porque tu príncipe de la tormenta vino en tu rescate…

Harry se sonrojó. Recordó haberlo visto muy brevemente cuando había aparecido dentro del fuego, sosteniéndolo protectoramente, diciéndole que todo saldría bien y que pronto se verían de nuevo. El sólo haberlo visto por poco tiempo, llenó el vacío que había tenido durante meses ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía de algún lado?...

Deseaba volver a verlo.

Luna miró a Harry y sonrió. Cuando G había aparecido, había recuperado sus recuerdos de su vida anterior como Elena, ahora sabía que había mucho en juego y que pronto tendrían compañía que les haría la vida un poco más complicada. Pobre de su amigo Harry, siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas, aún si él no era el que los buscaba. Pronto todo se pondría en juego, pero todo era solo por un bien… Juntar a dos personas destinadas. Luna miró a Harry y decidió que era hora de actuar.

* * *

•

¿Y bien? :D ¿Qué les pareció?

Sinceramente, lo de Elena me salió sin siquiera pensarlo, no lo tenía planeado jajaja creo que se escribió solo sinceramente.

Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había escrito, pensé.. ¿Y por qué no? y bueno lo dejé.

Tengo muchas cosas planeadas, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y la aparición de nuestro G.

•

Nos vemos.


	4. Un poco de retraso

¡Hola a todos mis lectores hermosos! :3

Sólo he venido a disculparme por el tremendo retraso del capítulo, pero este mes se me han juntado muchas cosas: Estoy en dos diplomados de mi universidad, uno de diseño que es de Lunes a Viernes de 4:30 a 7:30 y viajo una hora para llegar ahí, y el otro es un diplomado de Mercadotecnia, que son los sábados d pm que tengo que tomar para titularme de Maestría. Y cada una es de 105 horas en total. Estoy tremendamente llena por todos lados y sólo tengo los domingos para descanso y he andado de poco a poco porque estoy dividiéndome entre dos fanfics crossovers de Harry Potter que tengo y no he terminado los capítulos que tengo que subir.

En fin, me mandaron un mensaje privado preguntándome si iba a seguir mis fanfics, y sí, los seguiré de eso no hay duda alguna. Podré tardar un par de semanas pero los traeré así que de eso no se preocupen. Por otra parte, agradezco a todos los que siguen mis crossovers, eso me da muchos ánimos, sobre todo en estos días que acaba de morir mi abuelito

Nos veremos pronto, no pierdan esperanzas.

Que vendré a dejarles un nuevo capítulo.


	5. Cuando la nube cae

**Especial por día de San Valentín xD mi regalo para ustedes es lo largo del capítulo y algunas cositas en la trama.**

 **Advertencias:**

Muerte violenta de un personaje (disculpen de antemano por lo que le haré )

SANGRE/GORE

Cambio de carácter en personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y Harry Potter.

En esta historia muchas cosas que pasaron en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte cambiarán, en esta parte Dumbledore aún no ha encontrado el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt.

Sin más por el momento, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Cuando la nube cae.

v

" _El fantasma que he visto podría ser el diablo, y el diablo tiene poder para asumir una apariencia agradable; sí, tal vez, aprovechándose de mi flaqueza y mi melancolía, con la influencia que ejerce sobre tales espíritus, quiera condenar mi alma."_

— _William Shakespeare, Hamlet._

v

v

Tal vez estaba malinterpretando todo. En un inicio sólo quería matarlo para prevenir que la profecía se cumpliera. Harry Potter había sido una espina en su costado durante mucho tiempo, pero si se ponía a pensar las cosas; había sido Dumbledore y su intervención con la maldita profecía el que había comenzado todo. Había sido demasiada coincidencia y había sido sospechosa aquella entrevista con esa mujer en cabeza de puerco, donde Severus había admitido que el viejo le había dejado pistas para que entendiera que ahí iba a estar aquella noche. Voldemort sabía que desde el inicio Dumbledore sospechó de Severus, incluso antes de que éste le confesara todo. Él no era tonto, jamás lo fue, siempre se enorgulleció del hecho de que sabía leer a las personas, incluso si no era leyéndole la mente. Voldemort sabía de antemano que Severus era un doble espía.

El viejo pensó que podía verle la cara de tonto, Severus pensó que ocultaba bien su mente de la traición a él, pero él no era ningún tonto, no había llegado al punto donde estaba si iba confiando a ciegas en las personas. Severus a pesar de todo era todavía de utilidad, tenía ciertas ideas para un traidor como él. Pero primero necesitaba un ritual. Este ritual había sido difícil de encontrar en los libros prohibidos de magia oscura que tenía a la mano, terminó encontrándolo en una biblioteca secreta de Salazar Slytherin que se había incendiado hace siglos, de ese incendio pocos libros habían sido salvados, entre ellos estaba el libro " _rituales arcanos oscuros del siglo X y su influencia el ser humano",_ un libro escrito por el propio Salazar. Lo mejor de todo, es que no requería de la presencia de la víctima para llevar a cabo el ritual, únicamente se necesitaba pensar en el objetivo y la persona muy claramente para influir profundamente en él.

Voldemort sonrió y se miró al espejo frente a él, analizando su apariencia. Hace algunos momentos le había llegado de tajo una serie de recuerdos que no eran suyos exactamente, sino de uno de sus Horrocrux, específicamente el Horrocrux en la diadema de Ravenclaw. Quién iba a pensar que Draco iba a hacer amistad con Potter específicamente, sospechó de una posible traición desde un inicio, el muchacho siempre había sido un cobarde, pero jamás pensó que se uniría al que siempre había proclamado su enemigo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, esta sorpresiva amistad le era de mucha utilidad. Sólo necesitaba un poco de la ayuda de algunas personas en el Ministerio de Magia y podría seguirles la pista a esos tres que buscaban sus Horrocrux. Era innecesario preocuparse por los que ya estaban destruidos, tenía a Nagini muy segura y había sacado el anillo de los Gaunt de dónde lo había escondido para ponerlo en otro lugar.

—Mi…Mi Señor… —una voz temblorosa interrumpió en el estudio en la Mansión Malfoy—. Está listo… lo que me pidió para el ritual.

—Perfecto, Lucius… —siseó—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No quiero que nadie me moleste o lo pagarás caro. Ahora lárgate.

—S…Sí… —dijo él nerviosamente mientras se inclinaba y se retiraba del lugar a pasos apresurados.

Voldemort entró a la sala preparada para el ritual cerrando la puerta tras él. En el centro de la sala había un círculo de runas inacabadas, él debía terminar el círculo escribiendo en _parselrunes_ para aumentar la potencia de la magia con la magia de Pársel. Mientras acababa, Nagini miraba la escena desde una esquina de la habitación. No muchos lo sabían, pero Nagini no era una serpiente normal, ella había sido una humana en un pasado lejano. Su maestro, por supuesto era consciente de ello. Y en muchas ocasiones habían sacado provecho de esto para lograr sus objetivos. En el pasado, ella había tenido una familia, había tenido una hija a la que había amado mucho, pero en algún momento del tiempo su poder se fue perdiendo por una enfermedad misteriosa que la atacó a mediados de su juventud así que sabiendo que moriría le dejó todo a su hija y ella se fue a buscar a un sanador con esperanza de poder vivir un poco más.

Vivió, pero por su egoísmo no volvió, y la dieron por muerta.

Por supuesto dicho sanador le dijo que era posible detener la enfermedad, pero las consecuencias fueron complicadas porque no podría volver a ser humana, por lo que su forma se volvió la de una serpiente y con el Horrocrux en su interior pudo vivir tiempo indeterminado, pero actualmente el Horrocrux había absorbido el poco poder que había tenido, por lo que ahora era una simple serpiente con dos Horrocrux en su interior, su maestro había hecho que se comiera el anillo para que el alma dentro se mezclara con la otra en su cuerpo, esto según había creado un balance en ella, por lo cual la mantenía viva.

Nagini recordó cuando su maestro era joven. El sanador le había _obsequiado_ en aquel entonces a un atractivo Tom Marvolo Riddle recién graduado de Hogwarts —ella ya era una serpiente—, él había tenido en ese entonces veinte años cumplidos y ya había creado su segundo Horrocrux. Ella con sus hormonas adolescentes había caído rendida a sus pies y él había sacado provecho de su situación para volverle un Horrocrux después de que el Sanador le contó de su situación, sabiendo que no podría volver a ser humana. Prácticamente era una serpiente en todas las formas posibles en la que uno quisiera verlo. Había sido joven y tonta, pero había estado tan enamorada de él, era por eso que ella no había vuelto con su familia. Ella quiso quedarse con él, aún a pesar de su apariencia actual, ella todavía sentía algo, sin embargo según su maestro, al término del día muchas cosas cambiarían.

Le había dicho que tenía planeado hacer otro ritual para volver a su apariencia humana, era necesario para un objetivo que tenía en mente y Nagini lo odiaba porque sabía lo que tenía planeado su maestro. Ahora que había visto que el Horrocrux de la diadema había sido destruido, él usaría una apariencia modificada para acercarse a Harry Potter con la forma de la persona a la que él había visto en los recuerdos de su Horrocrux.

Nagini sabía quién era, lo conocía muy bien y se lo dijo a su maestro. Después de todo ella le había dado los anillos a Vongola…

…Cuando había sido Sepira.

Quizá debería sentir remordimiento por tan alta traición a su Famiglia y Vongola, pero en realidad no sentía nada y era porque Sepira tenía una obsesión por este hombre, lo amaba de una manera casi enferma, pero nada podía hacer, los Horrocrux en su interior sólo aumentaban su obsesión por él. Ella mataría al mundo entero si él se lo pidiera. El único en medio que le impedía lograr su objetivo era el mismo Harry Potter. Y por eso, ella lo odiaba. Debido a que su maestro tenía una obsesión por ese niño, todo lo que él hablaba tenía el nombre de Harry Potter en la oración y ella lo odiaba porque ella no era el centro de esa atención, una atención que anhelaba de él aunque fuera de forma negativa, pero no la tenía, no como ella quería. Desgraciadamente, Sepira jamás se daría cuenta de que la oscuridad en el alma de Voldemort había apagado su llama y por ende había manchado su alma y de ahí había nacido esa obsesión enfermiza.

Debido a que ya no era el Cielo que fue antes, si volvía a ser humana moriría de forma inevitable en cuestión de semanas, por eso tendría que encontrar una forma de mantenerse con vida, una forma de inmortalidad para poder ser humana de nuevo y estar con su amado maestro y ella sabía cómo lo lograría.

Ella quizá ya no podía ver el futuro, pero sabía que funcionaría, sólo tendría que encontrar ciertas notas para elaborar…

Cierta piedra roja.

•

—¿Ya tienen todo? —preguntó Harry en la sala de menesteres.

—Sí —contestó Draco—. Debemos irnos de inmediato. Vi a mi padrino merodeando por los pasillos.

—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto, Draco? —preguntó Harry algo preocupado—. Yo no quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia a pesar de todo.

—No me vengas con eso, cara cortada… —dijo Draco burlonamente—. Ya me pegué a ti y no podrás deshacerte de mí. Necesito tener la seguridad de que esos Horrocrux serán destruidos, además no podrán hacerlo sin mí.

—Lo que Draco quiere decir, es que te considera su amigo y no quiere dejarte solo —intervino Luna, sonriendo—. Pero no lo admitirá porque es un poco tímido.

—¡Yo no soy tímido! ¡No digas tonterías, Lovegood! —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. ¡Y Potter no es mi amigo, sólo tenemos un objetivo en común!

—Los nargles me dijeron que mientes… —dijo ella, Harry mientras tanto se rió alegremente con ganas de llorar porque sentía que ya no estaba solo—. Vi que lloraste cuando Harry quedó dentro del fuego.

—¡No es cierto, me entró algo en el ojo y me ardía! —gritó sonrojado el rubio—. Mejor cierra la boca y vámonos antes de que nos atrapen.

—Claro, lo que tú digas… —sonrió ella, siguiéndolo a la salida de la sala de menesteres, con Harry detrás de ella.

•

—¿Gokudera kun? —una voz habló desde fuera el apartamento de la décima tormenta de Vongola—. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Podemos hablar?

—Juudaime… —murmuró Hayato mientras abría la puerta un poco, dejando que Tsuna viera la penumbra que inundaba el cuarto—… ¿Qué hace aquí?

—…¿Puedo pasar?... —preguntó preocupado—… estoy preocupado por ti…

—Por supuesto, Juudaime… —dijo mientras abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al castaño. La verdad es que Hayato no le podía negar nada a su amigo.

—Gokudera kun… —Tsuna le miró desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado—… Si tienes algo que te agobie, tú sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites, eres mi amigo y veo que algo te está haciendo daño… como si tuvieras al mundo cayéndose sobre tus hombros, no me gusta verte así, quiero ayudarte, no sólo yo sino los demás también, todos estamos preocupados por ti…por favor déjame ayudarte…

Hayato lo miró fijamente. Él apreciaba y atesoraba mucho a Tsunayoshi, porque fue el primero que lo aceptó sin juzgarle y lo que menos quería era que sus problemas acabaran haciéndole daño a su mejor amigo. Hayato quería intentar resolverlo solo, pero era un problema porque esto lo estaba matando por dentro, algo le hacía falta, alguien… él….pero no sabía quién era _él._ ¿Estaba vivo en algún lugar? ¿O sólo se estaba haciendo daño así mismo al pensar en un recuerdo, un sueño que no era ni nunca sería real? Hayato saltó de sorpresa al ver que Tsuna se había movido a su lado y le tomaba la mano.

—Hayato… —dijo suavemente—… Por favor, confía en mí. Quiero ayudarte.

Y lo hizo.

Hayato le contó todo lo que pasaba por su mente, tomó un tiempo pero le contó todo lo que había pasado, sobre los sueños que parecían reales, las voces que a veces escuchaba, _su_ voz, sobre que a veces incluso lo veía mientras estaba despierto, sobre su sueño de Ari York y Giulio Tempesta, sobre un sueño que tuvo de G y un hombre llamado Henniken. Y Tsuna escuchó atentamente.

—…Me está matando porque no sé qué me pasa… —murmuró mientras lloraba y miraba al suelo—. Juudaime, a veces me pregunto si estoy persiguiendo un sueño y si él no existe….

—…Hayato… —Tsuna lo miró con ganas de llorar también.

—Me duele… —lloró intensamente—, no sé por qué, nunca me había pasado. Una parte de mi siente que me falta algo, como si mi alma estuviese dividida en dos y lo peor de todo… y lo que más me duele…

—….

—…Es que lo amo. Y me siento enfermo porque no sé quién es. Si amo a Ari, si a Henniken o a alguien más. No puedo evitarlo… Amo a un maldito sueño que quizá ni siquiera existe. Amo a una maldita ilusión… Diablos, soy un maldito desastre desde que todo esto comenzó y ya no sé cómo vivir conmigo mismo. Muchas veces incluso me pasó por la mente el suicidio…

Tsuna jadeó de sorpresa y en desesperación lo abrazó y Hayato al fin después de tantas semanas aguantando por sí mismo, se soltó a llorar en el hombro de Tsuna como nunca lo había hecho y el castaño también lloró porque Hayato era su tormenta, su precioso amigo y sentía ese dolor por dentro, lo sentía gracias a la armonización que habían hecho gracias a sus llamas. ¿Cómo lo ayudaba? Quería quitarle esa carga de encima, no podía quedarse viendo como sufría en silencio. Afuera del apartamento, los demás guardianes guardaban silencio mientras escuchaban la conversación. Increíblemente, tanto Mukuro y Kyoya estaban ahí, en silencio mientras su rostro reflejaba pensamientos sobre lo que habían escuchado. Y es que ese vínculo que todos ellos tenían con su cielo, los había llamado aquí hace algunos momentos, algo dentro les decía que tenían que estar en este lugar y ayudar a la tormenta.

—No digas eso de nuevo, Hayato… —murmuró Tsuna abrazando a su amigo—. Eres importante para mí, para nosotros, eres parte de mi familia…

—…¿Familia? —Hayato se sorprendió, una cosa era la Famiglia de la mafia, otra la familia ¿era tan importante para él?

—Sí. Tú y todos los demás, son mi familia y no me refiero al tema de Vongola y la mafia, desde que te conocí mi vida tuvo sentido, si ustedes no hubiesen entrado en mi vida, probablemente yo me habría rendido hace mucho. Con el tiempo he llegado a verlos a todos como mi familia, como mis hermanos… yo no podría soportar que algo les pasara a alguno de ustedes.

—…Juudaime… —Hayato sonrió y se aferró a él—. Gracias…

—Tú y los demás son como mis hermanos… —sonrió Tsuna mientras se separaba del abrazo y le sonreía—, aunque a veces haya discusiones o malos entendidos, los considero a todos mi preciosa familia. Y pase lo que pasa, yo siempre estaré ahí para ustedes.

Los guardianes que escuchaban afuera, sonrieron ante lo que oyeron. Kyoya sonrió aunque quiso ocultarlo debajo de su máscara de frialdad, pese a todo… Tsunayoshi había sido desde el inicio una constante en su vida a pesar de los frecuentes rechazos de parte de él hacia su cielo, el castaño jamás se rendía en intentar acercarse a él. Podría decirse y admitir para sus adentros, que Tsunayoshi era la persona más bondadosa y cálida que había conocido, siempre estaba ahí con los herbívoros amigos que lo frecuentaban siempre, pero ahí estaba y siempre intentando acercarse a él, a regañadientes admitió para sí mismo que Sawada Tsunayoshi se había vuelto alguien muy cercano a él. Un hermano, un amigo… pero eso jamás se lo diría a nadie.

•

—¿Cómo vamos a salir? —preguntó Draco mirando a Harry—. Según tu mapa, mi tío Severus anda rondando por los pasillos cerca de esta sala. Y no entramos todos bajo tu capa de invisibilidad.

—Podríamos usar un hechizo para desilusionarnos —comentó.

—Eso no va a funcionar —contestó el rubio—, mi tío es un experto en ver bajo ese tipo de hechizos, no podremos engañarlo.

—…Es simple… —intervino Luna sonriendo—, usaremos a Peeves. La Dama Gris ya fue por él, él creará una distracción y nosotros podremos salir por uno de los pasadizos ocultos que muestra el mapa de Harry.

—Peeves nunca le hace caso a nadie, Lovegood. Lo único que hará será delatarnos.

—No lo hará —dijo ella—, le tiene miedo a La Dama Gris, siempre hace lo que ella le pide.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad—. Yo creí que le temía al Barón Sanguinario.

—Oh, sí. Le teme sin duda, pero le teme más a ella —contestó divertida.

La Dama Gris apareció en la sala en la que se ocultaban. Al parecer, Dumbledore, Filch y todos los profesores se habían ido corriendo al gran salón debido a que Peeves había hecho explotar todas las mesas —nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, solo que lo hizo—. Los profesores se habían aglutinado en el gran salón debido al escándalo. Los alumnos se habían asustado debido a la explosión en medio de la noche, pero cada jefe de casa les ordenó mantenerse dentro de sus salas comunes. En ese momento los tres aprovecharon para salir sigilosamente e irse directo al pasadizo de la estatua de _La Bruja Tuerta_ que iba directo al sótano de Honeydukes en Hogsmade. De ahí sería más fácil salir. Harry miró a Helena Ravenclaw y le sonrió agradeciéndole su ayuda.

— _Buena suerte, Harry Potter —_ susurró Helena al ver a los tres correr y alejarse por el pasillo—, _se fuerte, que al terminar la guerra, te espera una felicidad por la que tendrás que luchar para obtener._

Después de un rato, los tres miraron a lo lejos el imponente castillo desde las calles nocturnas de Hogsmade. A esa hora el lugar estaba totalmente en silencio y solitario, así que fue fácil para ellos salir y caminar por las calles sin que los notaran. Harry miró al que por mucho tiempo había considerado su hogar, su único hogar que ahora abandonaba por la guerra que se aproximaba y por las constantes traiciones que plagaba a su amado hogar. Él siempre había sido empático y el castillo de Hogwarts había adquirido consciencia debido a la magia que por mucho tiempo había rondado al lugar; ahora sentía que el castillo intentaba detener que se fuera y Harry sintió ganas de llorar porque podía sentir la tristeza de Hogwarts de querer intentar darle a Harry la seguridad que se merecía, pero poco a poco lo dejó ir sabiendo que no podría mantener al niño de seguir su camino. Según lo que Draco y Luna le dijeron, el hombre que apareció y que lo salvó les dijo que Hogwarts ya no era seguro para ninguno de los tres y la intuición de Harry le decía que si se hubiera mantenido un solo día más en el lugar, algo hubiera malo habría ocurrido.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Cómo sabremos en dónde están los demás Horrocrux?

—Si lo que sospecho es verdad… —comentó Draco en medio de la calle—, entonces mi Tía Bellatrix escondió la extraña copa en su bóveda de Gringotts. Sólo tenemos que ir ahí.

—¿Y cómo lo sacaremos? —preguntó Luna—. No creo que los Goblins nos dejen simplemente sacar algo de una bóveda ajena. Así sea la de tu tía.

—En eso tienes razón… —contestó el rubio mirando a Luna—, tenemos que pensar las cosas y armar un plan, no podemos ir ahí sin algo de respaldo. Me niego a entrar en territorio Goblin impulsivamente.

—Vamos a Grimmauld place... —dijo Harry—. Sirius me dejó su casa en su testamento, por lo menos ahí estaremos a salvo un tiempo hasta que armemos un plan.

v

 _2 am. Grimmauld Place._

Grimmauld Place era oscuro y lúgubre como lo recordaba Harry. A diferencia de lo que algunos podrían pensar, a Harry le gustaba el lugar —haciendo caso omiso a los objetos oscuros y libros de maldiciones que plagaban la casa—, le gustaba porque fue casa de su padrino, porque aquí pasó momentos de felicidad con él, porque a pesar de todo podía sentirle por el lugar, como si un poco de su magia se hubiera filtrado a las paredes, pero sobre todo le gustaba porque lo podría considerar un tipo de hogar que no había tenido jamás con los Dursley. Porque aquí vivió Sirius y él lo amó y sabía que siempre sería bienvenido en este lugar.

El fuego de la chimenea chisporroteaba de vez en cuando, estaban sentados dentro de la biblioteca mientras habían cenado algo y charlaban intentando adaptarse a la nueva situación que les rodeaba. Draco prácticamente había dejado todo a su suerte, porque sabía que a estas alturas, el señor oscuro intuía sobre sus acciones. Temía por su madre. Luna por otro lado, después de que sus recuerdos como Elena volvieron, sabía cómo proceder ante ciertas cosas y ella necesitaba ponerse en contacto como fuese posible con alguno de los Arcobaleno, ella sabía que en la situación en la que estaban era peligrosa, porque ahora mismo tenían todo en contra: porque eran por ahora ellos tres contra Voldemort, Dumbledore y su séquito. Se habían escapado de la vigilancia de éste último, de sus traiciones y de las de Ron, Hermione y los Weasley, ella sabía que todos en esa familia eran traidores, quizá y antes no lo fueran pero habían estado demasiado expuestos a Dumbledore que ya no tenían ni siquiera libre albedrío, pero de pronto se preguntó si los gemelos Weasley estaban dentro de los traidores, ella quería creer que no, tanto Fred como George eran fuertes mental y espiritualmente sobre todo porque se tenían el uno al otro y ellos desde el inicio le mostraron a Harry una lealtad y amistad inquebrantable.

Harry miró a Draco y Luna, se había detenido a pensar en muchas cosas y reflexionando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que ellos eran sólo tres contra el mundo, algo le decía que no estaban solos en la batalla. Harry sentía constantemente una calidez de algo dentro de él, como un tipo de magia ajena a él que le decía que no estaba solo y su intuición le decía que muy pronto ya no estarían solos.

—He estado pensando… —habló Harry de pronto—… algo me está diciendo que preste atención al pasado de Tom Riddle, creo que hay algo ahí que nos podrá dar pistas del paradero de los demás objetos.

—…Estaba pensando lo mismo… —comentó Draco, estaba apoyado con los brazos en su rodillas mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea—. Mi padre siempre me ha contado cosas de Tom Riddle, cuando era joven y comenzaba a reunir a sus seguidores en Hogwarts. Para el señor oscuro, según me contó, era importante que todos supieran quién era y cuál era su herencia…

—… Quizá esos objetos restantes, son cosas que marcaron un punto en su pasado… algo que fuera importante para él… —contó Luna.

—…Consideraba a Hogwarts su hogar… —Harry miró a Draco—, cuando tuve el diario de Riddle en mi segundo año, éste me absorbió dentro y pude ver parte de su pasado, Hogwarts era importante para él, porque no tenía otro lugar, esa era su casa…fue cuando culpó a Hagrid, vi la desesperación en su rostro cuando Dippet le dijo que cerrarían la escuela si no atrapaban al que estaba atacando a los estudiantes… Fue como si… no quisiera volver…. A algún lugar…

—….medidas desesperadas… —susurró Draco después de un rato—. Puedo identificarme con eso…pero... acabo de recordar algo…

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos mirando al rubio.

—Mi padre me contó que cuando era estudiante, estaba este poderoso mestizo llamado Tom Riddle, que era huérfano y que al principio era odiado por su casa, me contó que él vivió en un orfanato…

—¿Orfanato? —dijo Harry mirándolo sorprendido—. ¿En Londres?

—No tengo idea… —contestó—. Quizá deberíamos comenzar la búsqueda desde ahí, si sabemos más sobre su pasado terminaremos juntando el rompecabezas.

—Es algo tarde… —dijo Luna—. Será mejor que descansemos un rato, todos estamos cansados y será imposible hacer algo hoy, a esta hora estarán ocupándose del desastre de Peeves, en unas horas se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia y comenzarán a buscarnos. Debemos irnos antes de las 6 am de este lugar.

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie podrá entrar aquí, Potter?

—Nadie… —contestó mirando al rubio—. Las barreras del lugar pasaron a mí después de la muerte de Sirius, estaba en su testamento, he hecho inaccesible la entrada a alguien de la Orden si yo no doy mi permiso.

—Tenemos tres horas y media para descansar y prepararnos… —Draco se paró del asiento y se estiró un poco—. Será mejor que llevemos todo lo que sea necesario en un baúl contraído. Porque en el momento en que salgamos de estas paredes, prácticamente seremos fugitivos. Tanto Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro nos comenzarán a buscar, así que tenemos que tener cuidado. Comenzaremos a buscar los posibles Orfanatos en el que pudo haber estado, será difícil porque no tenemos un punto en el cual co…

Draco se interrumpió así mismo y se quedó mirando al vacío.

—¿Qué pasa?... —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—…Acabo de recordar… —hizo una pausa—, ya sé por dónde comenzar a buscar…hay un lugar al que fui una vez junto con mi padre, cuando el Señor Oscuro me marcó…

—¿Dónde?...

—… La Casa de los Gaunt.

•

—Sólo tú puedes hacerlo…

—…Sólo le causaré más dolor si no logro encontrar nada…

—…Pero si encuentras algo… —le dijo mirándole—… quizá sea una pequeña esperanza para él.

—…Tsunayoshi…

—Creo que me lo debes, Mukuro… —le dijo mirándolo seriamente—. Algo me dice que esto es algo que es necesario hacer. Hayato se está rompiendo por dentro y me mata verlo así, necesita un ancla y esa ancla quizá puedas encontrarla para que él se pueda volver a aferrar a su vida.

Mukuro miró a Gokudera Hayato sentado en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación en su departamento. Todos los guardianes —excepto Lambo, ya que era un niño y no entendía ciertas cosas—, habían entrado después de la conversación que habían oído y después de una charla, Tsunayoshi llegó a la conclusión de que Mukuro podría ayudarle con su habilidad para que pudiera adentrarse en la mente de Hayato e intentar encontrar algún vínculo y seguirlo hasta donde podría encontrarse _esa_ persona. Todos ellos pensaban lo mismo al ver a la tormenta: Si él no encontraba nada, Gokudera se rompería inevitablemente.

Se volvió a mirar a Tsunayoshi, su cielo. Este niño… a pesar de todo él jamás podría negarle nada, a pesar de cómo se veía o lo que Mukuro demostrara al mundo, la niebla atesoraba mucho a este niño porque él era su hogar, fue el primero que a pesar de todas sus acciones le perdonó y le recibió con los brazos abiertos, el que se arriesgó con Vindice para que soltaran de su celda a Mukuro y lo dejaran bajo la custodia del Décimo Vongola. Este cielo que había cambiado su vida y al que se aferraba con desesperación porque era su hogar, porque temía por dentro que algo se lo arrebatara y lo alejaran de él, siempre estaba ahí detrás de Tsunayoshi, vigilándolo de lejos, cuidándolo, este cielo al que jamás habría aceptado unirse si no creyera que podría cambiar a la mafia.

—De acuerdo… —suspiró no pudiendo evitar sonreírle suavemente al moreno cuando le sonrió encantadoramente ante su respuesta—. Necesito concentrarme un poco primero. Esto normalmente me toma unos pocos minutos, pero si la brecha entre ambos vínculos es larga, puede que me tome días o semanas para encontrarle.

Mukuro se sentó frente a Hayato y le miró fijamente. Al cabo de un rato, se adentró en su mente encontrándose con un sentimiento de desesperación profunda que lo abrumó. Alrededor había muchos vínculos, la que le guiaba a Tsunayoshi, a los otros guardianes, a personas desconocidas, al Sol Arcobaleno y finalmente una línea muy tensada de color verde esmeralda que se perdía en el horizonte lleno de niebla. Colocó su mano ligeramente por encima de aquél vínculo y de pronto el recuerdo fugaz de un rostro desconocido le siguió: Un joven de cabello largo y ojos esmeralda.

Mukuro sintiéndose algo inquieto comenzó a caminar siguiendo la línea tensada. Estaba preocupado por lo que encontraría.

En la realidad, Tsuna miró el cuerpo de su guardián de la niebla recostado en el sillón, a su lado Chrome miraba preocupada. Hayato en un primer momento se sintió algo inquieto de que alguien anduviera rondando entre sus recuerdos, pero lo arriesgaría todo si la _piña_ lograba encontrar algo. Kyoya se había mantenido en su lugar —sorprendentemente—, aunque como siempre algo alejado de los demás y siempre mirando hacia Tsuna —aunque no se notara—, la décima nube de los Vongola se había vuelto algo sobreprotector con su cielo, a pesar de lo que mostraba, Hibari Kyoya hacía tiempo que había reclamado a Sawada Tsunayoshi como su propiedad y nadie podría jamás decirle lo contrario, mordería hasta la muerte a todos los que intentaran hacerle daño o alejarlo de él.

•

En una habitación de la mansión Malfoy, Voldemort terminaba de escribir en _Parselrunes_ , había un pentagrama en medio de la habitación y estaba dibujado con tierra extraída del patio de Hogwarts que había sido traída por Lucius Malfoy a órdenes de él. La tierra era un mejor vínculo ya que al ser de Hogwarts era un excelente conductor al destinatario del hechizo, la magia usaría la tierra alrededor del castillo para buscar a Severus Snape. Voldemort sonrió, este sacrificio era necesario pero por otro lado lamentaba una pérdida de tal mago como lo era Severus, a pesar de ser un traidor había sido útil, bueno… esta sería si última utilidad. Este hechizo de magia oscura le agregaría los años de vida que le restaban de Severus y le devolvería una apariencia joven.

" _Vocatis coram vobis hic repetere,_

 _Offero tibi sacrificium sanguinis amet_

 _et testamentum meum desiderium veniens"_

La tierra alrededor del pentagrama se incendió con un fuego de color verde, verde como la maldición asesina. Voldemort sonrió y siguió cantando en latín. En la esquina, Nagini —o mejor dicho: Sepira—, miraba todo con un sentimiento de impotencia, en ese momento más que nada deseaba volver a ser humana y estar a lado de su maestro, pero miraba como él hacía todo esto para acercarse a ese mocoso de Harry Potter, él tenía la atención de su maestro, y ella no… y lo odiaba.

" _Venire ventus venire, sinere solus sentire relaxari, venire nunc nunc venire, venire venire venire."_

… _venire…_

… _.venire…_

El hechizo tardaría algunas horas en surtir efecto, pero era infalible. Solo tendría que esperar.

Muy pronto… el siguiente sería Harry Potter, atacándolo con lo que más le dolía.

v

 _Hogwarts, mazmorras._

Severus intentó dormir. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento en su pecho, lo tenía muy inquieto y su corazón latía rápido como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Sudaba profusamente y después de un rato se paró de su cama en sus habitaciones en Hogwarts y fue directo a una pequeña mesa de noche en donde se sirvió un vaso con agua en un vano intento de calmar su acelerado corazón. Tenía mucho miedo, pero no supo por qué, su mano temblaba y sentía algo dentro de su ser que tiraba de algo como si quisiera arrancarle el alma, era un sentimiento abrumador y aterrador. Miró un pequeño reloj encantado que tenía sobre su cama; eran las 6:40 am. Respiró profundamente y después de algunos minutos sintió ese sentimiento alejarse poco a poco, le llegó el alivio y la preocupación se fue poco a poco, quizá sólo había sido un sueño y no lo recordaba o era cosa del momento debido a todo lo que pasó hace algunas horas; con Peeves explotando las mesas del gran comedor, luego con los relojes de arena de las casas igualmente explotando, todo era un desastre. Jamás había visto a Albus tan enojado como lo estaba con Peeves.

Cuando le preguntaron al Poltergeist el motivo por el cual había explotado las mesas, sólo dijo _"aterradora, aterradora"_ y luego procedió huir por los pasillos y se perdió de vista. Después de eso, Albus suspiró con resignación y procedió a intentar arreglar el desorden que Peeves había causado, habían terminado apenas hace algunos minutos, porque tuvieron que recoger a mano todas las piedras porque eran piedras encantadas que no permitían ser manipuladas con magia, por ende estuvo horas recogiendo piedritas de colores. Como sea mejor se resignaba a intentar dormir y se preparaba para el inicio de su clase que sería en algunos minutos.

Después de un rato se dirigió al aula de pociones con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, sin dejar mostrar que por dentro estaba nervioso por aquél sentimiento de miedo que había sentido algunos minutos atrás. Entró sin problema, con su capa negra ondeando detrás y como algunos dirían "demasiado dramático y aterrador". En el aula de pociones los de Gryffindor y Slytherin se callaron al momento de que entró; mentiría si dijera que el ambiente que solía provocar no le gustaba. Se paró al frente y miró a todos los presentes con su cara de piedra regular, al instante entrecerró los ojos: Potter no estaba y Draco tampoco.

—Granger, Weasley… —ladró Snape, haciendo saltar a los dos—. ¿En dónde está Potter? ¿Acaso cree que por ser una _"celebridad"_ puede estar faltando a mi clase?

—No… no lo sabemos profesor… —contestó Hermione algo nerviosa, intentando ignorar la burla de los de Slytherin a su espalda—… No lo hemos visto desde ayer en la comida…de hecho… creo recordar que… tampoco lo vi en la cena.

Snape volteó a ver a Ron y este sudó de nervios.

—No… no lo he visto, Señor —dijo ante la pregunta en la mirada de Snape—. Anoche cuando entramos a nuestra habitación vi… las cortinas de su cama cerradas… creí que… estaba dormido, esta mañana aparecieron abiertas… supuse que… se había levantado…

Severus se volteó a mirar a Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿En dónde está el Señor Malfoy? —miró a los demás de Slytherin—. ¿Alguno sabe algo aunque sea?

—No lo hemos visto, Profesor... —dijo de pronto Blaise—. La última vez que lo vi fue en el desayuno de ayer, creí que había pedido algún permiso especial…

—¿Y por qué creyó eso?

—Bueno… su baúl no estaba. Supusimos que se había ido a su casa. Un elfo doméstico apareció en la tarde de ayer para limpiar la cama, quitó todas las ropas y lo dejó vacío.

Qué extraño. Eso sólo se hacía cuando un alumno se retiraba de Hogwarts. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la ausencia de Potter?

—Bien. Abran sus libros en la página 85. Quiero que comiencen a hacer la poción que se muestra ahí, no quiero que NADIE se mueva de su lugar más que para ir por sus ingredientes, tengo que salir a ver al Director. Hay un encantamiento en cada mesa que me dirá cada movimiento tonto que hagan. Si veo a un solo estudiante fuera de su mesa, serán castigados.

Nadie dijo nada ni se movió mientras Snape salió rápidamente hacia la oficina del Director.

• • •

—Estoy muy preocupado, Albus… —Snape oyó la voz de Filius Flitwick dentro de la oficina de Dumbledore, entró enseguida notando que habían varios profesores además de él —. La señorita Lovegood es un poco extraña pero por lo mismo es intimidada por sus propios compañeros, les he llamado la atención miles de veces pero desde ayer en el almuerzo nadie ha visto ni pizca de ella, sus compañeras de cuarto me dijeron que su baúl tampoco estaba. Estoy preocupado, al principio pensé que alguien de Ravenclaw le había hecho algo, pero ahora me preocupa que haya huido. Tengo esperanza de que sepas si el padre de la señorita Lovegood sabe algo.

—…Le he mandado a llamar, Filius… —dijo el anciano—. En algún momento deberá llegar.

—… ¿Y qué hay de Potter, Albus? —exclamó Mcgonagall —. El muchacho no ha aparecido desde la comida el día de ayer, su baúl quedó ahí pero lo revisé esta mañana y falta ropa y algunas otras cosas.

—… Al parecer no soy el único al que le falta un estudiante… —dijo de pronto Snape—. Draco no ha aparecido desde el desayuno de ayer. El señor Zabini me dijo que su baúl tampoco estaba, notaron que los elfos domésticos limpiaron su cama y la dejaron vacía.

—… Eso sólo se hace cuando…

—Cuando un estudiante se retira de la escuela definitivamente o muere —interrumpió Snape a Mcgonagall.

—¿Falta aún otro estudiante? —preguntó Pomona—. En mi casa no falta nadie.

—Estaré mandando a revisar todo el castillo, esperemos que no les haya pasado nada… —dijo Albus mostrándose serenamente, pero por dentro hervía de rabia al ver sus planes venirse abajo con la falta de Harry.

—¡El ministerio ha caído! —interrumpió Kingsley a Dumbledore en su oficina, entrando precipitadamente y jadeando de cansancio—. Es… un caos, todo el ministerio está de cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Dumbledore extrañado—. Voldemort no ha hecho ningún movimiento desde el ataque en el ministerio hace cuatro meses. Severus me dijo que Voldemort tenía algunos problemas con su magia debido a tantos Horrocrux hechos, eso me hizo pensar que no se iba a arriesgar a un ataque directo.

—… Pues el que está en el ministerio no es Voldemort, o eso pienso yo…

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estaba en la oficina de Aurores hablando con Dawlish sobre algunos Aurores novatos cuando de pronto hubo una alarma de ataque en todo el ministerio… cuando subimos a los pisos superiores nos dimos cuenta de que habían mortífagos, muchos trabajadores del ministerio murieron...

—… No, no es posible… ¿Sabías algo de un ataque, Severus? —preguntó el anciano, Severus se veía consternado, los demás profesores presentes estaban afectados.

—No sabía absolutamente nada… El Señor Oscuro no me ha llamado desde hace dos semanas. De hecho he querido preguntarle a Lucius algunas cosas para ver si me enteraba de algo, pero… tanto él como Narcissa parecen haber desaparecido junto con Draco. Antes de venir a decirte sobre la desaparición de Potter y Malfoy, fui vía Flu a la mansión Malfoy… pero no había nadie, ni los elfos domésticos estaban. Revisé toda la casa y nada… parecen haber sido tragados por la tierra…

—… El Ministerio fue tomado bajo el poder del Señor Oscuro, o de alguien que está bajo su mando… —dijo Kingsley—, varios mortífagos declararon en voz alta de que había un nuevo y joven Lord que iba a venir a "arreglar" las cosas en el ministerio.

—¿Un joven? —preguntó Albus—. ¿Es algún mortífago del círculo interno?

—No tengo idea, pero la cosa se puso muy fea allá, prácticamente tuve suerte de poder huir. Están asesinando a todos los que ellos piensan no seguirán las órdenes de Voldemort. Creo que vas a tener que hablarle a los Weasley… porque Arthur y Percy murieron en el ataque, se enseñaron con ellos más que nadie, a Percy por ser hijo de Arthur y Arthur por… ser de la orden del fénix, porque él estaba de tu lado.

—…Oh Dios… —murmuró Mcgonagall.

—…. —el anciano suspiró con derrota y preocupación—. Minerva, por favor… háblale a los jóvenes Weasley y comunícate con Molly…

• • •

Hermione siempre se jactó de ser la mejor en todo. En la escuela a la que iba en el mundo muggle no tenía amigos por ser como era, al principio dolió pero luego entró a este mundo lleno de magia y con conocimientos a los que ella podría tener acceso, ella quería ser la mejor nacida de muggles, quería demostrarles a los muggles que la rechazaron que ella era mejor que ellos, quería mostrarles a los presumidos Sangre Pura que ellos eran basura a sus pies y que a pesar de ser nacida de muggles, ella llegaría a ser grande y con mucho conocimiento. Y luego conoció a Harry Potter, al principio tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento con él cuando la salvó del Troll en su primer año, luego era pura felicidad cuando tanto él como Ron se convirtieron en sus amigos, pero conforme pasaron los años se dio cuenta de que era necesario sacrificar una amistad de años si eso significaba ganar y llegar alto. Después de todo Harry era famoso, ella no, él no la necesitaba porque tenía mucho de lo que ella siempre quiso, si tuviera todo el dinero que Harry tenía, podría incluso comprar el conocimiento y los libros que siempre había deseado y darle a sus padres una vida mejor. Hermione pensó que si ella se quedaba siendo amiga de Harry, él la opacaría. Ella no podía estar ligada a alguien así, imprudente, tonto e ingenuo, alguien que probablemente a pesar der ser famoso sería un don nadie, no, ella no… ella sería grande…llegaría más alto que una nube…

…El cielo _no_ sería su límite.

Ella _no_ seguiría al cielo.

 _Ella_ se convertiría en el cielo.

…Así todos la seguirán…

Hermione vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos ante la entrada de la Profesora Mcgonagall, su rostro se veía pálido y ella notó que con la profesora venían tanto Fred como George y Ginny.

—Señor Weasley, recoja sus cosas y por favor sígame, el Director solicita su presencia —le anunció a Ron.

—Pero el profesor Snape dijo…

—Ahora, Señor Weasley.

—Sí, profesora.

En cuando entraron en la oficina de Dumbledore. Ron, Ginny y los gemelos notaron la presencia de Remus y varios de la Orden del Fénix, su Mamá estaba ahí, junto con Charlie y Bill, los tres se veían totalmente devastados, Molly no dejaba de llorar. ¿Y su papá? Si era una reunión de la orden deberían estar aquí y ellos no, porque eran jóvenes aún.

—Mamá… ¿pasó algo? —preguntó Fred preocupado—. ¿Y mi papá?

—…Me temo que… —comenzó a decir el anciano—. Hubo un ataque mortífago en el Ministerio hace una hora y… su hermano Percy… y su padre… perecieron en el ataque…

—…No… —dijo Ron—. ¡No! ¡No es cierto, está mintiendo!

—Mamá, dime que no es cierto… —lloró Ginny—. ¡MI PAPÁ NO!

—¡OH DIOS! —gritó Ron mientras lloraba—. ¡NO DIOS, NO! ¡TODO ES SU MALDITA CULPA! —le gritó Ron a Dumbledore—. ¡SI MI PAPÁ NO LE HUBIERA SEGUIDO EN SU ESTÚPIDA GUERRA NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO, SI USTED HUBIERA HECHO BIEN SU MALDITO TRABAJO Y HUBIERA MATADO A VOLDEMORT HACE MUCHO, MI HERMANO TAMPOCO ESTARÍA MUERTO!

—¡Ronald! —gritó Molly llorando—. ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡El profesor Dumbledore es una buena persona y siempre nos ha ayudado! ¡No es tiempo de decir esas cosas! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

—¡A LA MIERDA QUE LO HARÉ! ¡TANTO TÚ COMO POTTER PUEDEN PUDRIRSE EN EL INFIERNO, SI ÉL NO HUBIERA NACIDO NADA HABRÍA PASADO! —gritó a Dumbledore antes de salir azotando la puerta, con Ginny siguiéndole detrás.

Fred y George estaban atónitos y en shock ante la noticia. Cada quien reacciona de modo diferente, pero ellos habían entrado en un shock total al saber que su padre y Percy habían muerto y entre su shock ahora estaban escuchando a Dumbledore hablar acerca de que Harry había huido. A Fred y George no les sorprendió, ellos podrán ser bromistas, pero eran muy inteligentes y astutos, ellos sabían que Harry había estado teniendo problemas con Hermione y Ron, estos dos se habían estado portando como dos idiotas con él. Ellos mismos vieron a Harry irse del castillo con Luna y Draco, fueron ellos los que ayudaron a Peeves anoche a explotar las mesas, para que Harry pudiera irse. Ambos sabían que él tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Y ni Fred ni George traicionarían jamás a Harry, él era como un cielo para ellos, él siempre los aceptó con sus errores y virtudes.

Después de un par de minutos, tanto Molly, Bill y Charlie comprendieron que no podían ir a reclamar los cuerpos al ministerio porque se arriesgarían en el proceso. En cambio, Dumbledore les dijo que se fueran inmediatamente a la Sede de la Orden del Fénix en Grimmauld Place junto con Remus y se quedarán ahí hasta nuevo aviso, Fred y George tuvieron que seguirlos y Ron y Ginny los seguirían después. Poco después estaban todos en la comida en el gran comedor. Los Profesores estaban todos en alerta, todos los de Slytherin se dieron cuenta, las otras tres casas eran ignorantes de que al parecer había problemas.

La comida transcurrió entre habladurías entre los alumnos, risas y demás, a excepción de Ron y Ginny que parecían alejados de sus compañeros, sin despegar la mirada de sus platos. Después de un tiempo, un gemido que fue subiendo de volumen cada vez más les llamó la atención, Ron, Ginny y todos en Gryffindor miraron al frente en la mesa de los profesores y se dieron cuenta de que Snape se portaba extraño. Se agarraba el pecho insistentemente y sudaba, como si tuviera un gran dolor. Los alumnos observaron que Madam Pomfrey se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar a intentar examinar a Snape pero ella no podía encontrar nada malo en él. Después de un minuto en que él pareció quedarse en silencio, todos pensaron que ya había pasado el dolor que al parecer sintió, pero de pronto Snape soltó un alarido muy alto lleno de dolor y comenzó a gritar casi hasta quedarse ronco, todos en las mesas se pararon asustados al ver al profesor Snape levantarse de su silla y tocarse la cabeza y el pecho al mismo tiempo. Los alumnos comenzaron a asustarse y los de Slytherin parecían sinceramente preocupados por su profesor. Dumbledore intentó ayudar a Snape pero este no se dejaba tocar por nadie, al parecer cada toque le producía dolor, al ver que cada vez que lo hacían, gritaba mucho más.

Snape gritó casi guturalmente y sus movimientos de desespero ante el dolor, lo llevaron al frente de la mesa de profesores, después de un tiempo todos observaron atónitos que le comenzó a salir sangre por los oídos y los ojos. Todo después quedó en silencio y Severus quedó parado mirando al techo. Dumbledore intentó acercarse a él, pero se detuvo ante la mirada que recibió del hombre. Antes de que todo terminara, Snape susurró…

" _Lily…"_

Inmediatamente después de eso, cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo en donde la sangre comenzó a formar un charco, el cuerpo se consumió con llamas hasta reducirse a cenizas. Lo único que quedó como evidencia de la existencia de Severus Snape fue los trozos de la ropa y la sangre en el suelo. Después, todo quedó en silencio.

•

En una casa Solariega cerca de unas montañas en la parte de Italia mágica y con una extensión de sesenta hectáreas, estaba la Mansión Kedleston Hall, era una enorme y majestuosa residencia que hoy en día era considerada un tesoro entre los magos debido a su antigüedad e historia. Era el hogar ancestral de la familia Gryffindor desde antes de los inicios de Hogwarts. Pocos sabían que Gryffindor no era originario de Inglaterra, era mitad italiano debido a su madre, una mujer llamada Sepira Giglio, de la famosa y antigua familia de los Giglio Nero. El ocupante actual de la mansión era un joven Lord que recientemente se había mudado junto con varias otras personas, aunque nadie lo sabía porque el lugar estaba resguardado con barreras y estaba un poco alejado de las demás casas.

Un joven alto y bien parecido que parecía rondar los veinticinco años bajaba de la planta alta, ordenando a sus elfos domésticos que dieran los últimos toques a la gran casa. El joven era alto, de tez blanca y su cabello era un poco largo, le llegaba alrededor de los hombros y era de color castaño oscuro. Lo más característico de él, no era sin duda su increíble atractivo, sino sus ojos rojos…

—Mi Lord… —una voz interrumpió el silencio de la sala de lectura en donde él había entrado hace unos momentos—. La redada fue un éxito, el ministerio ahora está bajo su mando, me complace de informar que dos de los traidores a la sangre, los Weasley, murieron en el acto.

—Perfecto, Bellatrix… —dijo él, sonriendo —. Ahora que he recuperado mi apariencia gracias al ritual que drenó la vida de Severus, podremos pasar a la siguiente fase del plan. Iremos al ministerio, así que avísale al círculo interno.

—Por supuesto mi señor… —dijo complaciente antes de inclinarse y salir apresuradamente para cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

—Y ahora, mi querida Nagini… —murmuró Marvolo, acariciando a la serpiente que estaba sobre sus piernas—, todo está saliendo a la perfección, así que quiero que me des el anillo que te di, es hora de que comience a hacer algo con respecto a Potter.

La serpiente, reticente como era devolvió el anillo que había estado en su interior. Su maestro enseguida se paró de su lugar para colocar el anillo sobre el suelo y murmurar unas palabras el Pársel. Nagini/Sepira, observó que una niebla negra salió del objeto y tomó la forma atractiva y más joven de Tom Riddle. Era el pedazo de alma dentro del anillo. Su señor le había dado forma física.

—…Tú… —el Horrocrux del anillo miró a su otro yo mayor que él.

—Tenemos cosas de que hablar… —Marvolo sonrió—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—… ¿Qué?

—Quiero que tomes la apariencia de una persona para que puedas acercarte a Harry Potter —Marvolo le mostró el pensadero y Tom se acercó, en la superficie vio varias imágenes, entre ellas a Harry Potter y un hombre de cabello rojo y tatuaje negro en el rostro —. El nombre de este hombre es G, voy a ayudarte a tomar su apariencia y quiero que me lo traigas ante mí.

—Está bien, lo haré.

—Perfecto.

Lo último que Nagini vio del joven horrocrux del anillo, fue una niebla roja y luego ante ellos, estaba un hombre más alto que su maestro, de cabello rojo, tatuaje y ojos verdes. Sepira miró desde su lugar y no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante sus acciones. Pero no había marcha atrás. Ese niño debía morir.

Y si él no lo lograba, ella misma lo mataría.

•

—Nos quedan pocos días… —dijo Reborn—. Tsk… No tenemos ni una pista. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

—Hay que seguir… —dijo Fon—. Ya descartamos varios países, he pedido información a varios contactos.

—He hecho lo mismo, hay varios de la mafia que me deben favores, les pedí que me dijeran si alguien sabe algo. Pero si no tenemos ni siquiera una pista sobre su apariencia o sobre el lugar en dónde vive, estamos caminando a ciegas.

—…He estado pensando… —dijo Fon—. No hemos buscado más a fondo sobre los Giglio Nero, debieron haber tenido un lugar de residencia antes de formar a la familia ¿no?

—…Es cierto… —Reborn miró a Fon—. Diablos, la muerte de Yuni me tiene distraído, de hecho se algo sobre eso. Nono me lo dijo la misma noche en que me contó sobre Henniken Giglio, estaba ebrio por supuesto, pero me comentó que Sepira se casó como obviamente ya sabemos y tuvo dos hijos, uno de ellos por algún motivo nunca se dio a conocer, pero tengo entendido que se mantuvo en una antigua casa cerca de un valle en las montañas. Sé dónde está ubicada, de hecho la mansión es muy antigua y es tesoro nacional entre la mafia. Fui ahí al día siguiente de que Nono me lo contara.

—Han pasado años… —comentó Fon—, debe estar muy vieja.

—Sí, pero es lo mejor que tenemos… —dijo Reborn—. Sigue en pie, no hay casas a kilómetros, tiene 60 hectáreas. Vayamos ahí entonces, vi una biblioteca en el lugar, ahí debe de haber información.

—¿Habrá que informarle a los demás? —dijo Fon.

—No por ahora. Tenemos que asegurar la información.

—¿Cómo se llama el lugar?

—Kedleston Hall.

• • •

Cuando llegaron al lugar observaron atónitos que había alguien ocupando el lugar. Tanto Fon como Reborn miraron desde lejos a varias personas entrar y salir del lugar. Reborn lo miró todo muy sospechoso, esas personas tenían varios tipos de llamas por lo que se podía sentir, varias tormentas, soles, nieblas, rayos, nubes y lluvias, pero todas esas llamas estaban manchadas, ya no eran puras. Se podía sentir en el lugar una llama del cielo, poderosa pero dicha llama estaba manchada totalmente, como las demás.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Fon mirando desde la rama de un árbol, a su lado Reborn miraba la actividad de la casa—. Se siente… una energía extraña rodeando el lugar.

—No sé, pero algo me dice que no es bueno… —dijo Reborn—. No podemos entrar, hay un tipo de barrera hecha con las llamas del cielo manchadas que se siente dentro de la casa. Rayos, así no podremos entrar… se supone que la casa estaba vacía y abandonada, de pronto aparece en buenas condiciones y esta gente… no deberían estar aquí. Son intrusos.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse notaron que poco a poco iban desapareciendo las llamas dentro de la casa. Como si ya no estuvieran ahí. Los dos Arcobaleno miraron curiosos lo que ahora parecía una casa totalmente vacía.

—Al parecer se fueron… —dijo Fon—. No los vi salir.

—…Hay que traer a Viper. Es la única que puede ayudarnos a entrar con ayuda de sus llamas.

Dentro de la casa sólo quedó Nagini, que rondaba toda la casa pensando sobre su pasado como Sepira. De pronto se le vino a la mente sus hijos pero no sabía por qué de pronto había pensado en ellos, quizá eran los recuerdos de esta casa, recordaba muy bien a Godric cuando lo recluyó aquí por seguridad. Mejor no pensar en el pasado, ella vivía su presente, sólo por su amado Marvolo. Sepira ya no existía.

Poco sabía ella que fuera de la barrera habían dos personas que la conectaban a ese pasado. ¿Se volvería a encontrar con ese pasado o pasaría inadvertida?

v

* * *

Me he extendido mucho, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Pero quería recompensar mi tardanza, sólo quiero avisarles que tardaré un poco para subir el próximo capítulo debido a mis cursos, ya que sólo tengo los domingos de descanso. Pero bueno, haré lo que pueda.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Tormenta falsa

**Bueno, yo sé que tardé mucho pero tenía cosas que hacer.**

 **Además, casi que se me va mi musa y tuve que pensar en la trama y en cómo seguirla, debo advertir que a este fic le quedan pocos capítulos para como va.**

 **Espero que les guste, porque lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y me duele mi mano de tanto teclear. 15 hojas enteras para ser exacta, normalmente cada capítulo son de 12.**

 **¡disfruten!**

 **Nota: Creo que hay algunos errorcitos de dedo por ahí, disculpen mi horror pero no tengo beta y tengo sueño, ya que son las 3;14 am.**

 **•**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Capítulo 5:** Tormenta falsa

•

 _"_ _Aniquilar el objeto de obsesión, convertirlo en incapaz de volver a herirnos. Y asegurarnos de que sea para siempre. Para alcanzar el objetivo, en ciertos casos la muerte no es suficiente."_

 _—_ _El tribunal de las almas._

 _Donato Carrisi._

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

20 de Octubre, 5:30 am. Little Hangleton.

Avanzaron un trecho sin ver otra cosa que setos, Harry alzó la vista para observar el inmenso cielo nocturno aquella noche fría. Habían tenido pocas horas de descanso pero suficientes para prepararse, ya que habían salido antes de que dieran las seis de la mañana con urgencia cuando se dieron cuenta en el mapa del merodeador que tanto Dumbledore, el padre de luna y otros profesores se habían reunido en la oficina del director, también se dieron cuenta de que habían aurores del ministerio y el mismo ministro también, con esto sabían que habían descubierto su ausencia y que el primer lugar en el que buscarían a Harry sería en Grimmauld Place, debido a las barreras de seguridad que Harry había puesto en todo el edificio no podrían aparecerse ni usar la Red Flu, así que tendrían que salir del lugar para poder irse a su destino. Un pequeño inconveniente era por supuesto que ninguno de ellos era mayor de edad, y por lo tanto si se aparecían directo en Little Hangleton el ministerio los rastrearía ya que no sabían si Voldemort usaría esa ventaja para buscarlos, era mejor prevenir.

Por delante de él iba Draco guiándoles el camino y Luna, extrañamente reticente como estaba le seguía a su lado mientras su mirada rodaba temerosamente por los alrededores. Al poco rato, el camino describió una curva hacia la izquierda y empezó a descender por la abrupta ladera de una colina para desembocar en un amplio valle. Harry divisó un pueblo, sin duda Little Hangleton, enclavado entre dos empinadas colinas, y distinguió la iglesia y el cementerio. Al otro lado del valle, en la ladera de la colina de enfrente, se erigía una gran casa desgastada e inundada por enredaderas en las paredes, en sus mejores años había sido una casa solariega con un amplio jardín con césped aterciopelado. La niebla de aquél lugar hacia un poco más aterradora la vista desde donde se habían parado a observar la casa, había un sentimiento de tristeza en el aire, dolor, muerte y oscuridad. Incluso Luna estaba aferrada al brazo de Harry en un intento de sobreponerse ante el sentimiento que la embargó.

—Es aquí… —murmuró Draco mientras los tres caminaban hacia la casa, las ventanas estaban rotas y los únicos que quizá eran conscientes de los tres visitantes eran los cadáveres en el cementerio—. Terminemos con esto, este lugar me da mala espina.

Entraron sigilosamente y con cuidado a la casa. El ambiente transmitía una sensación de intranquilidad abrumadora. Se sentían observados a pesar de que no había nadie más que ellos.

—¿Sientes algo? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Lo que sea?

—No puedo sentir nada… —contestó Harry mientras se adentraban más en la casa—. Pero este lugar… lo he soñado…

—¿Lo has visto antes? —preguntó Draco mientras subían unas escaleras.

—En mis sueños. Bueno últimamente he tenido sueños extraños sobre muchas cosas, uno de ellos fue esta casa —contestó—. Y había una mujer llamada Merope.

—Aquí vivió una mujer antes… —contestó Draco mirando a Harry curiosamente—. Fue la casa de los Gaunt, Marvolo, Morfin y Merope Gaunt.

—Los sueños generalmente nos dicen muchas cosas —dijo Luna que iba detrás de ellos—. Hay que prestarles mucha atención a ellos, sobre todo tú, Harry. Hazle caso a tu intuición, siempre confía en ella… ¿Qué es lo que te está diciendo?

—…Que hay algo que debo hacer aquí… que tengo que esperar una señal… pero a la vez me dice… que no debería estar en este lugar —Harry miró a Luna con una cara llena de desesperación—. Me siento ridículo diciendo estas cosas, basado en una… intuición… como si estuviera loco…

—Pero no lo estás —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Tú sientes que hay algo ahí… ¿no? No rechaces ese lado de ti, Harry; porque es lo que nos ayudará en el futuro. Esa parte de ti tienes que descubrirla por ti mismo, yo no puedo decirte que son, pero eso que sientes está intentando salir y tú mismo estás reteniéndolo… no lo hagas… no rechaces lo que sientes.

—…pero tengo miedo… —Harry la miró angustiado—. Siento que… me consumirá… no se siente como la magia… tengo miedo… Luna dime qué es esto, por favor… esto no es magia…

—De algo que he aprendido con el poco tiempo que llevo de conocer a Lovegood, sé que todo lo que dice tiene una razón detrás —interrumpió Draco mirando a Harry, los tres estaban en medio de una biblioteca que había visto mejores días en el pasado—. No sé qué sea lo que sientas, pero intenta no entrar en pánico, es lo peor que puedes hacer en una situación como esta.

—Draco tiene razón, Harry —comentó Luna—. Piensa en ello como magia accidental. Esto es más salvaje pero más natural, es como una fuerza de voluntad… no tengas miedo de que te vuelva loco como lo hace la magia oscura, porque no lo hará y no es magia oscura, eso te lo puedo jurar. Lo único que tienes que hacer… es aceptarlo. Sólo piensa un poco las cosas y medita, eso ayuda mucho aunque no lo parezca. Intenta aceptarte a ti mismo.

—Lo… lo intentaré… —dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación, detrás le seguían Draco y Luna que murmuraban el uno al otro.

—¿No le piensas decir lo que me dijiste? —susurró Draco intentando que Harry no escuchara —. Sobre las llamas que me contaste y sobre Vongola.

—No puedo hacerlo aún… —susurró ella mirando la espalda de Harry—. Él no se ha aceptado a sí mismo. Las llamas de Harry son diferentes a otros cielos que he visto, y ya que se mezclan con su magia las hace más volátiles. Lo peor de todo es que no puede manejarlo porque no está entrenado para ello. Se saldría de control.

—…Todo parece una locura… —comentó el rubio—. Llamas, mafia… Arcobaleno… pero pensando en la magia creo que en cierto modo tendría sentido. Las llamas que sentí en el hombre que apareció, ¿G se llamaba?, se sentía como la magia pero a la vez no. Era más…

—Poderosa —dijo ella mientras revisaban cada habitación—. Nadie sabe esto, pero… la magia en algún momento fueron llamas, por decirlo de alguna manera. En algunas personas con llamas que tuvieron descendientes, las llamas se deformaron y formaron lo que se conoce como magia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te platiqué de mí? —sonrió ella—. Mi alma es un alma vieja, reencarné y sé muchas cosas. Yo no puedo usar las llamas, porque en mi vida pasada tampoco pude, pero tengo magia por ser hija de un mago y una bruja. Y te puedo asegurar que en algún lado de mi árbol genealógico, siglos atrás, hubo alguien con la capacidad de usar las llamas. Debido a esto, no todos los magos y brujas pueden acceder a sus llamas. Es igual con los hijos de los muggles —Luna le miró y sonrió—, el mundo mágico tiene una idea falsa sobre ellos. La magia a fuerza, tiene que venir de algún lado, no puede venir de la nada, toma como ejemplo a Hermione; ella es una hija de muggles, ambos padres no tienen magia, pero si buscas lo suficientemente bien en su árbol genealógico te aseguro que podrás encontrar a alguien que tuvo llamas, no todos tienen capacidad para usar la magia o las llamas, es una u otra; aunque claro que hay excepciones como Harry, que nacieron con la capacidad innata de usar tanto las llamas como la magia. Y bueno, cuando Hermione nació obviamente como no podía usar llamas, esta se transformó en magia, porque su cuerpo sí tenía capacidad para soportarla.

Draco se quedó atónito, tenía mucho sentido.

Harry caminó por la casa, intentando sentir si había otro Horrocrux pero no sintió nada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Era un lugar lúgubre, la madera del piso estaba rota en algunos lados; quizá podrida, observó el techo de madera, curveada debido a la humedad y casi cayéndose a pedazos. De pronto se detuvo en seco, había algo ondeando en el aire, miró hacia sus pies sobre un hueco en la madera del piso en donde estaba parado; se agachó para romper con sus manos la madera podrida y cavó con sus manos, más y más hondo. Tenía que haber algo, lo podía sentir.

—No hay nada —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se paró de su lugar rápidamente sin voltear, estaba asustado, esta presencia se sentía extraña.

—No te haré daño… —era la voz era de una mujer. Harry se giró lentamente y vio a una mujer que tenía un extraño parecido a Tom Riddle, era un fantasma —. Mi nombre es Merope Gaunt.

—…La madre de Tom Riddle….

—He vivido como espíritu en esta casa durante muchos años, anclada sin poder descansar en paz —dijo—, era hasta hace unos momentos un mero espíritu sin conciencia de que estaba muerta, hasta que tú llegaste.

—No entiendo….

—Ahora entendí el por qué permanecí aquí… —dijo ella, su rostro tenía un semblante triste—. Aquí había un Horrocrux, era el anillo de mi padre; mi hijo lo escondió en ese hueco en el que buscabas, pero recientemente él lo sacó de ahí.

—…¿Por qué me dice todo esto? —preguntó—. Es su hijo…

—Precisamente porque lo es —respondió ella—. Lo que ha hecho no tiene perdón. Y porque me siento culpable, todo es mi culpa.

Harry sólo la miró sin saber qué decir.

—No me queda mucho tiempo, hay un objeto que sé que usó para hacerlo un Horrocrux. El relicario de Salazar Slytherin—dijo ella—. No sé exactamente dónde está, había estado siguiéndole la pista hasta un lugar cerca del mar en dónde lo escondió, pero como un espíritu anclado a este lugar es muy reducido el tiempo que puedo salir a otros lugares.

—¿Sabes cuántos objetos quedan? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Tres han sido destruidos… —contestó—, no debes perder la esperanza, están en buen camino; los Horrocrux restantes son objetos distintivos, el relicario es uno, el anillo de mi padre, la copa de Hufflepuff y finalmente la serpiente que mantiene con él.

—…¿La serpiente? —cuestionó Harry—. ¿Te refieres a Nagini?

—Sí, pero tengan cuidado, esa serpiente no es una serpiente común y corriente.

•

Mukuro observó los diversos recuerdos que flotaban delante de él mientras avanzaba a través del vínculo mental. Observó recuerdos de la niñez de Gokudera y G, entonces pasó la mitad del vínculo que le pertenecía a la tormenta y la línea se volvió de un color verde más esmeralda, esa parte era el vínculo que unía a Gokudera con esta persona desconocida. Se detuvo en seco cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a flotar como orbes gigantes delante de él, observó atónito a un niño pequeño de ojos verdes sorprendentes, observó su vida, su triste infancia, observó el como un niño maltratado que no sabía nada del mundo fue arrojado al frente, con una diana en la espalda que le hizo un objetivo muy fácil para el asesino de sus padres, a un nuevo mundo lleno de magia, con personas que le utilizaron, con personas que le retuvieron y manipularon; Mukuro no sabía cómo sentirse, se parecía demasiado a su vida en la mafia. Siguió caminando a través del vínculo, observando toda la vida del que ahora sabía que se llamaba Harry Potter, retazos de recuerdos de las vidas pasadas de Harry pasaron frente a los ojos del verdadero guardián de la niebla, sobre Henniken Giglio y G, sobre Ari York y Giulio Tempesta.

Mukuro observó con una mirada suave, los pocos momentos en los que este niño, Harry, fue feliz; al conocer a su padrino, a sus dos mejores amigos, el enorme y hermoso castillo lleno de magia en el que el niño de ojos esmeraldas puso sus ojos por primera vez a los once años y que consideró su hogar, y luego entonces vio la traición de sus dos mejores amigos, de un mago al que había considerado como un abuelo, de las miradas, de los susurros a sus espaldas, el cómo lo querían un día y al otro era considerado el próximo señor oscuro, una marioneta del Director de Hogwarts, criado como un cerdo para el matadero, vio en aquellos recuerdos la mirada llena de dolor al descubrir esa traición y luego le vio sorprenderse al encontrar un verdadero amigo en alguien improbable; Draco Malfoy, vio los planes que hicieron ambos junto con una chica rubia llamada Luna; quien por cierto le provocó un sentimiento de familiaridad muy extraña, y luego Mukuro jadeó en sorpresa al presenciar el recuerdo de la escena en la que apareció el primer guardián de la tormenta, G. Ahora Mukuro sabía que este niño sí era una reencarnación y que estaba ligado profundamente a Gokudera Hayato.

Siguió avanzando, casi llegaba al final de la línea.

•

 _Ministerio de magia, Atrium._

—A partir de este momento, el control de todo el ministerio de magia, cae en manos de Lord Slytherin —pronunció la voz de un hombre bajo un _sonorus_ —, Todos los que se opongan morirán irremediablemente, se ha purgado a todo el ministerio de aquellos magos y brujas que se saben están de parte del viejo gobierno y Albus Dumbledore.

La gente en el Atrium observaba con temor a su alrededor, el Ministro de Magia; Cornelius Fudge, había sido asesinado junto con muchos otros que se sabían eran de familias de la luz, como Arthur y Percy Weasley. La estatua en el ministerio de magia, había sido derribada y habían puesto otra en la que claramente se daba a conocer el nuevo orden que seguiría este nuevo gobierno, en el que los nacidos de muggles no tendrían oportunidad alguna de seguir estudiando magia en Hogwarts, ni tendrían acceso a un buen trabajo en el ministerio y estos últimos tendrían que conformarse con un trabajo mucho menor y mal pagado. Los estudiantes nacidos de muggles serían separados y llevados a otra institución preparada para ellos, en los que seguirían aprendiendo magia, pero a un control regulado por el nuevo Ministro de Magia; Lord Slytherin. Con esto se daba a ver el racismo y la propagación de la creencia de la pureza de la sangre. Los mestizos tendrían suerte de tener mejores oportunidades si estos declaraban bajo juramento inquebrantable, seguir al nuevo orden y abandonar totalmente el mundo muggle.

Con Voldemort en su cuerpo joven y bajo su nuevo título como Lord Slytherin y Ministro de Magia, tuvo el poder de despojar a Albus Dumbledore de todos los títulos de poder que se le habían otorgado, entre ellos el título de Director de Hogwarts; siendo reemplazado en el puesto por Amycus Carrow y a Alecto como Subdirectora. Albus Dumbledore fue detenido por Aurores justo en medio de la comida en el Gran Comedor, éste intentó aparecerse pero los permisos de aparición habían sido revocados junto con el título de Director, dio pelea y se negó a ser arrestado, pero aunque era Dumbledore, no pudo por sí solo contra todo un equipo de Aurores experimentados y violentos que estaban bajo el mando del nuevo Ministro, su magia fue atada y fue enviado a Azakaban, en donde al parecer le esperaba el beso del dementor. Minerva McGonagall fue obligada a hacer un juramento de no atentar contra el nuevo orden impuesto o le esperaría el mismo destino que a Dumbledore.

La noticia de que el nuevo Ministro era en realidad Voldemort corrió por todo Hogwarts y el mundo mágico, y la confirmación vino de la mano junto con un grupo de Mortífagos que entró en disposición de la escuela para mantener el orden y comenzar la división de los alumnos de Sangre pura, mestizos y nacidos de muggles. Nadie sabía la gravedad de la situación hasta que comenzó la división por sangre. La primera en ser obligada a abandonar fue Hermione Granger, pero ante el miedo que tenía de ser forzada a salir de Hogwarts, declaró por su magia que seguiría al nuevo orden si se le dejaba quedarse. Hermione llegó a un acuerdo para ello, en que ayudaría a dar con el paradero de Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy a cambio de impunidad, que para el momento los tres fueron declarados indeseables por el Ministro, ella aceptó aunque una de las reglas para ello era abandonar el mundo muggle y a sus padres. Muchos que conocían a Hermione se sorprendieron ante la obvia traición al que había sido su mejor amigo desde los once años. A partir de esto, muchos alumnos nacidos de muggles fueron obligados a abandonar la escuela. Sin nada que poder hacer, la Familia Weasley aceptó las nuevas reglas ante el conocimiento de que Dumbledore estaba en Azkaban y muchos de la orden del fénix habían sido asesinados, los sobrevivientes que eran en el momento Remus y Tonks se negaron a ayudar más a la orden después de saber la forma en que Harry había sido traicionado, así que ambos se escondieron. Fred y George abandonaron la escuela al primer conocimiento de esta nueva orden, los gemelos Weasley se negaron a volver a la madriguera ante la traición de los Weasley a Harry y se refugiaron en su apartamento que estaba arriba en su tienda de bromas.

¿Y cuál era esta traición a la que se referían Remus y Tonks? Fue gracias a los gemelos que espiaron una conversación en la madriguera el mismo día en que Harry, Luna y Draco habían desaparecido. Se enteraron de que desde el inicio la familia Weasley fue pagada mensualmente a cambio de acercarse a Harry Potter, Dumbledore le había prometido a Ginny arreglar un matrimonio con Harry a cambio de su ayuda, todo el objetivo era llevar a Harry al punto de casarse con ella para que tuvieran descendencia y finalmente llevar al frente de la guerra a Harry Potter en el que estaba obligado a morir junto con Voldemort y el Horrocrux en su cicatriz. Aquí, se dejó en claro que la familia Weasley siempre había tenido el conocimiento del Horrocrux en Harry.

Aquí, Albus Dumbledore guardaba un secreto que nadie más sabía. En el que había otra profecía que había sido dicha por Trelawney el mismo día y justo después de la primera profecía de Harry Potter y Voldemort. Esta profecía sólo la sabía una persona y ese era Dumbledore.

 _"_ _El único con el poder para purificar la tierra mágica profanada por el Señor Tenebroso y el falso profeta se acerca, nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido al término del séptimo mes, aquél que posee el poder del cielo mágico, aquél que derrotará al Señor Oscuro y al falso profeta y que tendrá el poder para traer al mundo mágico a una nueva era bajo el control de la almeja que guarda la llama del cielo y sus elementos y bajo la eterna vigilancia de la ley que usa las llamas de la noche. Una nueva era surgirá, el viejo orden caerá gracias al cielo del séptimo mes y sus seis llamas más fuertes."_

Era por esta profecía que claramente hablaba de Voldemort, Harry y Dumbledore, que fue que decidió seguir sus propios planes y acabar con Voldemort y Harry o perdería el control del mundo mágico como lo había tenido. Pero él ya no podría intervenir debido a que Albus Dumbledore recibió el beso del dementor aquél día. Aunque Dumbledore ya no podía hacer nada, ambas profecías aún seguían corriendo.

•

Al no haber encontrado nada en la casa de los Gaunt y al saber de lo que Merope les había dicho, Draco, Luna y Harry decidieron volver a Grimmauld Place, no podían aparecerse debido que con ello les seguirían la pista; Luna había adquirido El Profeta y se habían enterado de que Voldemort había tomado el ministerio y le habían puesto precio a sus cabezas, declarándolos indeseables, debido a esto los tres tuvieron que esconderse bajo un Glamour para poder regresar. Tuvieron que esperar a la noche para poder caminar con seguridad hacia Grimmauld Place, sin embargo Voldemort o mejor dicho, Lord Slytherin a estas alturas ya era consciente de la existencia de Grimmauld Place debido a la información que Hermione les había proporcionado a cambio de quedarse en Hogwarts, debido a esto, pusieron una barrera mágica que alertaría directo en el ministerio sobre la firma mágica dentro de la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Draco.

Era medianoche, pero aunque toda la calle de Grimmauld Place estaba vacía, los tres fueron en extremo cautelosos, con varitas en mano, Draco, Luna y Harry caminaron nerviosos hacia la casa, pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que habían atravesado una barrera mágica que hizo sonar una alarma en todo el Ministerio. En ese preciso segundo y casi a punto de llegar al frente del edificio donde se ocultaba Grimmauld Place, mortífagos y aurores con la marca tenebrosa aparecieron al instante rodeándolos por todos lados, incluso frente a la puerta de Grimmauld Place, dejándolos atrapados en medio.

—Oh Dios… —murmuró Draco al verse rodeados—… ¡Alguien nos delató!

—Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy —dijo un Auror con la varita apuntándoles—, quedan detenidos por orden del Ministro de Magia, bajo la acusación de ir en contra del nuevo orden de Lord Slytherin.

—¡Al pequeño bebé Potter y los traidores les espera una bonita celda con su nombre! —rió Bellatrix locamente—. ¡Los dementores mueren por darles un pequeño beso!

—…Tía…

—¡Ya no soy tu tía, sucio traidor! —le gritó furiosa la mujer a Draco—. ¡A ti principalmente te espera una muerte dolorosa justo después de Potter! ¡Al Señor Tenebroso no se le traiciona! ¡Atúrdanlos y llévenlos a nuestro Lord!

Eran sólo tres adolescentes contra todo un grupo de Aurores y mortífagos, pero aun así, en cuanto les lanzaron los hechizos, el trío se defendió a capa y espada espléndidamente. Pero en algún momento, varios de los mortífagos lanzaron un crucio que les dio de lleno a los tres y cayeron, retorciéndose de dolor varios minutos, en cuanto terminó, Harry levantó la mirada desde el suelo donde había caído y vio a un hombre acercarse a él con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, ese rostro lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

Era Tom Riddle.

—Qué espléndida forma de encontrarnos, Potter… —dijo él sonriendo—… Y pensar que la sangre sucia de tu amiga Granger reveló la existencia de este lugar tan sólo por quedarse en Hogwarts.

Harry sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Él sabía que Hermione no era su amiga realmente, pero nunca pensó que ella llegaría a intercambiar su vida por su estancia en el castillo. Toda su vida había estado escapando de la muerte, enfrentándose a Voldemort y saliendo ileso muchas veces, esta vez no sería diferente, él tenía ahora a dos amigos verdaderos y preciosos a quienes quería proteger; Draco y Luna. No iba a permitirse morir en este lugar y no le iba a dar el gusto a este monstruo de verle derrotado, si iba a morir, Voldemort moriría con él.

—Creo que me permitiré disfrutar tu muerte por mi mano —dijo él, Harry observó esos ojos rojos brillantes de suficiencia al verle en el suelo—, iba a darles el beso del dementor, pero creo que disfrutaré matarte por mi mano y arrancarte esos preciosos ojos tuyos y como muestra de mi victoria, los pondré en un frasco y estará siempre en mi escritorio en el ministerio, para que todo el mundo vea, como el salvador del mundo mágico ha caído ante mí. El nuevo Lord del mundo.

Voldemort alzó la varita y la apunto al rostro de Harry. Tom pudo admirar por un momento ese rostro, un rostro que aún a pesar de las circunstancias no mostraba temor, Harry se dedicó a mirarlo furioso, y ese enojo hacía que sus ojos brillaran mucho más. Tom siempre había tenido un cierto tipo de obsesión por este niño, un niño que tenía cierto parecido a él físicamente, que tenían muchas similitudes y Tom estuvo seguro que de no ser por la intervención de Dumbledore, Harry habría terminado siendo un segundo Voldemort. Sonrió y la punta de su varita chispeaba en verde, a punto de lanzar la maldición asesina…

—No voy a permitirlo… —dijo furioso Harry.

—No hay nadie que pueda ayudarte ahora… —respondió Tom—… Morirás aquí.

Pero Harry le dedicó una mirada llena de dureza, mostrando unos ojos afilados y llenos de determinación. Harry sintió algo creciendo y amenazando con salir fuera de su cuerpo, este poder salvaje al que le había tenido miedo, le decía y le gritaba que confiara en él y que iba a poder proteger a sus amigos y entonces Harry se aceptó a sí mismo y a todo lo que era en ese instante, a lo lejos, detrás de todos los mortífagos Harry vio una visión, era un hombre alto, su cuerpo era medio transparente, como un fantasma, de cabellos negros largos y ojos verdes como los de él, sus ojos en un segundo brillaron en naranja y en su frente apareció una llama.

 _"_ _Acepta lo que eres. Eres un cielo, un portador de las llamas, el hogar de todas las demás. No encierres tus llamas porque el cielo es libre"_

Y entonces desapareció.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Y Harry miró de nuevo a Voldemort y observó la maldición asesina venir hacia él, medio escuchó los gritos de Draco y Luna que habían sido detenidos por mortífagos. La maldición asesina nunca llegaría a tocarle, pues en ese instante, sus ojos brillaron en un naranja intenso y brillante que abarcó todo el ojo y en su frente apareció una llama naranja muy brillante, Harry subió su mano y con la palma abierta y a una velocidad impresionante, agarró la muñeca de Tom Riddle y lo lanzó con fuerza al otro lado de la calle, los mortífagos comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos pero él hizo explotar fuera de su cuerpo un campo de llamas como una onda expansiva que tocó a todos los aurores y mortífagos y los arrojó lejos. Luna y Draco, a pesar de que las llamas les tocaron, se dieron cuenta de que no les hizo daño. Sus llamas se apagaron y Harry cayó inconsciente al suelo, pero en ese instante, una figura que salió de la nada, cargó el cuerpo de Harry y corrió apresuradamente hacia Draco y Luna, hacia Grimmauld Place.

—¡Rápido no se queden ahí! —dijo la voz del hombre que llevaba a Harry—. ¡No podrán entrar aquí!

Draco y Luna le miraron sorprendidos. Ese era el Primer Guardián de la tormenta, G.

En cuanto entraron, respiraban profundamente e intentando calmarse. Luna miró a G, había algo raro en él, pero no podía decir exactamente qué.

—Creí que no podías salir del anillo mucho tiempo —dijo Luna, mirando a G—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

—Me dieron oportunidad de venir para ayudarles —dijo _G_ —. Hasta que termine todo esto, les ayudaré. Giotto me dio la oportunidad de venir para hacerlo.

Luna se relajó ante la mención de Giotto y bajó la guardia ante G. Estaba segura de que él era el verdadero G, quizá lo extraño que sentía de él era por las llamas de Giotto que le permitieron venir.

—Dejaré a Harry en una de las habitaciones —dijo G, subiendo las escaleras—. Ustedes intenten curarse de las heridas.

—Eso… eso estuvo muy cerca… —le dijo Draco a Luna mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la cocina, al estante de pociones curativas que él anteriormente había preparado.

—Fue casi un milagro que saliéramos con vida.

G los miró desde las escaleras, sonrió de lado y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo ante una puerta al azar, que resultó ser la de Regulus Black y entró dejando a Harry en la cama, él le observó dormir. Y entonces se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

—Voldemort me pidió que drenara tu magia… —dijo el falso G, sonriendo—. Su objetivo será mejor si hay dos de nosotros por ahí ¿no lo crees, Potter?

El Horrocrux del anillo bajo la apariencia de G, comenzó a drenar poco a poco la vida de Harry, pero en ese preciso instante Harry despertó bruscamente y se sentó en la cama. Mirándole.

— _Casi_ … —pensó el Horrocrux furioso—. _Diablos_.

• • •

 _Minutos antes._

Harry se sentía volar dentro de su mente, recordó haber estado enfrentándose a Voldemort y luego no recordaba nada, miró a la nada, estaba en algún lugar dentro de su mente y solo veía una línea larga y brillante en verde tensada saliendo desde su pecho y perdiéndose en la nada, de pronto se sintió cansado y observó que los bordes del lugar comenzaron a ponerse borrosos, le llegó una voz a lo lejos y miró hacia el horizonte donde se perdía la línea verde, vio a alguien corriendo hacia él ¿Quién era? De pronto le dolía el pecho, jadeó en busca de aire y cayó de rodillas ¿qué le pasaba? Miró al cielo u vio lo que él pensó era su magia, salir flotando en partículas hacia perderse en la nada, como si estuvieran siendo absorbidas por algo.

—¡Despierta! —escuchó a lo lejos una voz, el mismo chico que seguía corriendo hacia él, tenía el cabello color índigo y ojos heterocromaticos—. ¡Maldición, despierta!

Mukuro, a lo lejos supo lo que pasaba, pero había demasiada distancia entre ellos como para hacerle despertar. Entonces tuvo que recurrir a sus propias llamas, con su tridente, lanzo las llamas de la niebla a una velocidad asombrosa y el joven de ojos verdes al verlo no reaccionó a tiempo y lo mandó a estamparse contra el suelo y luego desapareció. Había logrado despertarlo, si se quedaba más iba a morir.

Y Harry despertó bruscamente. Se sentó en la cama y miró todo a su alrededor, asustado. Y se calmó al ver que estaba en Grimmauld Place. Luego, miró a su lado y ahí lo vio, Harry abrió sus ojos sorprendido al observar el rostro del hombre que le había salvado aquella vez en la sala de menesteres, G. Pero, no se sentía igual, había algo raro en él, su intuición le gritaba que tuviera cuidado, que era peligroso, pero antes de hacer nada, el hombre se acercó a él y le abrazó sorpresivamente.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo él—. Temí no llegar a tiempo para salvarte.

—… Tú… ¿Eres G?

—Lo soy…

—¿Qué… haces aquí? —preguntó Harry. Su intuición seguía diciéndole que lo apartara, pero… pero Harry no podía, porque había soñado con su rostro tantas veces y lo había anhelado mucho—…Creí que sólo eras... un espíritu.

—Lo soy. Pero puedo tomar forma sólida. Vine por ti —el Horrocrux bajo la apariencia de G, manipulaba sus palabras, se aprovechó del sentimiento que Harry sentía por este hombre, G. Pero el problema, era que él mismo sentía una obsesión por este niño y lo quería para él—. Sólo estoy aquí por ti.

Y entonces, el falso G le besó y usó el beso, para seguir drenando su vida sin que Harry notara algo.

•

Mukuro observó todo desde donde estaba. Y se sorprendió al ver al primer guardián de la Tormenta de Vongola, pero Mukuro sabía que ese hombre no era G, se sentía como un pedazo de un alma, un alma rota y manchada y enseguida se alarmó al comprender que el que estaba ahí con el joven mago era una parte de Voldemort, el mago oscuro que había visto en los recuerdos de Harry. Luego lo sintió, este hombre estaba drenando la vida de Harry y Mukuro comenzó a sentirse débil, supuso que el Horrocrux pensaba en él como una parte de Harry, pero antes de que Mukuro pudiera actuar, sus propias llamas le protegieron y le sacaron del vínculo mental de un golpe.

Despertó en el departamento de Gokudera, cuatro días más tarde.

—¡Mukuro-Sama! —la voz de Chrome hizo eco en el departamento. Tsuna y los demás habían permanecido ahí desde el primer día.

—¡Mukuro! —Tsuna se lanzó a su verdadero guardián de la niebla y lo abrazó—. ¡Creí que no despertarías! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo… —Mukuro miró a Hayato—. Él existe. Su nombre en esta vida, es Harry Potter.

Hayato le miró, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora… él existía, de verdad lo hacía.

—Pero está en peligro, su vida está haciendo absorbida por un pedazo del alma de una persona y se está haciendo pasar por G. Si no hacemos algo, ese farsante drenará su vida para el final de este día.

Y entonces Mukuro les contó todo lo que había visto; sobre El Niño Que Vivió, sobre la magia, Hogwarts, Voldemort y la guerra mágica.

—…El problema es que este niño es la última esperanza de un mundo que en este momento es gobernado por este Lord Oscuro y ha manipulado a todos, si no hacemos algo, morirá —finalizó Mukuro mirando a Tsuna—. Este niño, Harry, tiene unas llamas poderosas del cielo, muy puras no me cabe duda que están mezcladas con su magia y eso lo hace más poderoso y volátil, estoy totalmente seguro de que es a él a quien los Arcobaleno buscan, y si él muere, el Tri-Ni-Set caerá.

—En este momento no pueden ir —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Tsuna se giró y atónito todos observaron a la primera generación de Vongola.

—Primo… —murmuró Tsuna.

—Décimo —dijo Giotto—. Este problema se ha vuelto un problema de Vongola, pero ustedes no podrán pelear en esta guerra si no aprenden a sacar todo su potencial.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Tsuna

—El mundo de la magia tiene poderes inimaginables. La maldición asesina es uno de ellos, ustedes no están en todo su potencial para enfrentarse a algo así, si van, morirán.

—Tenemos dos días para entrenarlos —contestó G—. Henniken, fue la encarnación de Harry, fue nuestro compañero guardián y… fue mi pareja. Él también fue un mago, entonces antes de morir, ideó una forma para que las llamas pudieran volver inmunes a alguien contra la maldición asesina. Y eso es lo que haremos ahora.

—Iremos a otro lugar, en donde el tiempo pasará más lento —dijo Giotto—. Aquí vamos a entrenarlos a todos, para sacar todo su potencial.

Y entonces Giotto los desapareció a todos con sus llamas.

•

—Esta presencia… —dijo Viper, frente a la mansión Kedleston Hall, donde varios minutos antes Reborn y Fon habían estado observando el lugar—. Ya quité la barrera, pero…esta presencia se siente… conocida.

—Es igual a la de Sepira… —dijo Collonelo, todos los Arcobaleno estaban ahí.

—…No es posible… —dijo Lal—… se supone que está muerta.

—…Algo me dice que nos encontraremos con sorpresas desagradables —finalizó Reborn.

Y entonces entraron a la casa. Nagini se tensó, sintió los pacificadores en el área y asustada, se deslizó hacia dónde provenía la presencia, y ahí, al final de las escaleras, justo en la entrada, estaban los bebés más fuertes.

Los Arcobaleno.

—Al parecer no moriste, Sepira —dijo Reborn, al haber notado a la serpiente en las escaleras. Él sabía que era Sepira, a pesar de que ella ya no era un Arcobaleno, estaba ligada a ellos y debido a ello, sus pacificadores brillaron.

Y entonces la serpiente se transformó y tomó la forma de una mujer.

—No deben estar aquí —dijo ella.

—No —contestó Reborn—. Tú no debes estar aquí, del lado del enemigo. Trajiste a usuarios de la llama manchados a esta casa, la casa de tu hijo Godric.

—Precisamente porque es mía, haré lo que me plazca. Largo.

—Lamentamos informar que no nos iremos sin respuestas —contestó Fon.

—No tienen nada que hacer aquí —siseó furiosa Sepira—. ¡largo!

—Estamos aquí buscando información que nos llevará a nuestro nuevo cielo —contestó Reborn y entonces Leon se transformó en un arma, todos los demás sacaron sus propias armas, preparados—. No me importará matarte si te metes en nuestro camino, está claro aquí que has traicionado a tu famiglia.

Sepira estaba tensa. Ella ya no podía usar sus llamas, y no podía quedarse en forma humana mucho tiempo o moriría, no podría contra ellos. Entonces, resignada, se apareció lejos del lugar, huyendo.

Viper había tomado el enfrentamiento como distracción y se puso a buscar el árbol genealógico de la familia de Godric, ella estaba enterada de que Godric había tenido llamas del cielo y también magia, el árbol genealógico mágico debía estar en la biblioteca. Y ahí fue donde lo encontró, escondido detrás de la tapicería, no creía que nadie más lo hubiera visto.

—¡Lo encontré! —grito Viper, los Arcobaleno llegaron y observaron el tapiz de la familia pegado en la pared.

Reborn buscó, vio el primer nombre que era el de Sepira y Henniken Giglio, y de Sepira salía Luce, Aria y Yuni. Y una rama alterna con el nombre de Godric Gryffindor, de ahí salían más ramas, descendiendo a la familia Peverell, luego a Ignotus, Cadmus y Antioch Peverell, y de Ignotus, venía la familia Potter, Charlus, James y el último…

Harry James Potter.

Fecha: 31/julio/1980.

Elemento: Cielo

Magia activa

Estatus: Vivo.

• • •

—Todos están muertos actualmente —dijo Viper mirando el tapiz—, menos Harry Potter.

—Es un mago… —dijo Reborn—…Creí que ya no existían.

—¿Cómo lo encontramos? —dijo Skull—. Nos quedan dos días para la fecha límite.

—Llamaré a Shamal —dijo Reborn, pasado varios minutos en los que shamal buscó en una base de datos, encontró la respuesta.

Número 4 de privet drive. Londres, Inglaterra.

—Nos vamos a Inglaterra —dijo Reborn.

•

•

* * *

Me duele mi brazo, en serio. Me cansé de escribir. XD

Bueno, aquí lo tienen, esto ya casi va en su etapa final.

Ya no puedo esperar para encontrar a Harry con Hayato 3

Siguiente fic que actualizaré:

Qīng ài de [fonxharry]


	7. Nota: sí lo seguiré

No he actualizado desde... ¿Enero?

Les debo miles de millones de disculpas, creanme que yo me la paso a Diario en Fanfiction, leyendo y siguiendo fanfics y veo que ustedes siempre dejan favs a mis historias y le siguen, no he podido subir la actualización porque hay varias razones de peso:

El 5 de Julio de este año recién entré a trabajar por primera vez (Ya era hora) en el Ayuntamiento de mi Ciudad como Diseñadora Gráfica y soy la única en todo el edificio de tres plantas, así que es algo de carga de trabajo, y como trabajo en conjunto con la Presidenta tengo que ir a eventos (Gracias a dios por ahora no me ha tocado mucho mas que uno al que fui hace algunas semanas)

Me desvelé casi toda mi vida, a veces me dormía hasta las 5 am leyendo y no es broma a veces lograba quedarme despierta por ahí de la am así que ahora que tengo que dormir temprano, el horario le pesa a mi cuerpo :'v

Es mucho trabajo así que llego cansada y sin ganas de más, a veces incluso me dan trabajo después de que llego a mi casa

Tengo clases de inglés los sábados y sólo tengo libres los Domingos y no he tenido ganas de nada.

Y bueno, he estado esperando a "recuperarme" de esta transición, tengo un poco del capítulo siguiente escrito, pero no está terminado, yo les aseguro que no he olvidado mis fanfics.

SIEMPRE estoy pendiente.

Les prometo que pronto vendré a dejarles actualización. :)

¡nos leemos!


End file.
